


Chaos War（混沌之战）

by ElisaDay



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: astolat很久之前的老文了，曾有人翻过，译作很优秀，然而未见完结。实在太喜欢这篇文，想续翻却联系不上原译者，从头开始吧。梗概：如果洛基真心想躲，寻到他绝非易事。不过眼下他并没有不遗余力掩藏自己的行踪。也许他以为在光耀一族大军压境之际，不会有任何阿斯加德人愿意浪费宝贵的时间去追捕他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



第一更：

战争进行到第四年，Garearíki※1沦陷。

第一次撤退是离开Bralund，期间，索尔一路上都冲着奥丁的背影愤愤不平地吵吵嚷嚷。如今已经是第五次了，他脑海里只剩下一系列破碎的影像。象征撤退的号角；他最后屠戮掉的那些微光闪烁的蜿蜒爬行的玩意儿，一堆手臂与牙齿的纠集体。士气低落的阿萨神族战士们在他前方踉跄而行，踏上彩虹桥。当他转过身去，足有一打小劣魔扒在他小腿上，抓挠他的腿甲，散发苍白光芒的眼睛饥肠辘辘地死盯着他。

他甚至懒得动手干掉它们。他拖着沉甸甸的步子跋涉，这儿本是一片沃野，如今只见闪闪发光的尘埃飞扬。他沉默地跟在战士们身后穿过大门，踏上光彩夺目的桥梁。他静静穿越雕梁画栋的阿斯加德建筑，一言不发地攀上寝殿台阶，瘫倒在床上，盔甲都来不及除去。他已经一刻无休地战斗了整整七个月。

当他惊醒时盔甲已被卸下，出于本能，Mjölnir※2立刻飞入他手中。汗水与尘埃仍然纠结在他发间，但他的脸庞已被擦拭干净，还有手掌和手腕。他有种赤裸裸的感觉。“怎么了？”他简短询问正举目凝视他的侍童。

“众神之父召唤您，伟大的索尔，”男孩眼睛瞪得大大的，颤巍巍退后一步，索尔有些抱歉吓到了他。对阿斯加德的孩子来说，如今确实有许多东西值得他们担惊受怕，他已经年长到懂得正在发生的一切，却稚嫩得无法在敌人终于兵临城下时，以自己的力量举起刀剑保护自己。

索尔将水壶当头浇下，重新穿上盔甲，然后前去马厩。

“我们还未再一次遭受袭击，”当索尔在Sleipnir※3的畜栏找到奥丁时，他解释道。

“那么，以九大王国的名义，你为什么要叫醒我？”索尔大打哈欠。

“你已经整整睡了十一天，时间紧迫。”奥丁说，“跟我来。”

他唤来马夫，为索尔牵来一匹骏马，自己则跨上马背。索尔拖着身子骑上马背，跟在奥丁身后，疲惫得连此行的目的地都懒得询问。随着他们渐行渐远，四周的光线渐渐黯淡下来，道路缓缓向下倾斜，向远离仙宫及彩虹桥的方向延伸开去，钻入一片越往深入越是昏暗的密林。当索尔已经在马鞍上昏昏欲睡时，树木终于渐渐低矮起来，被稀疏蓬乱的灌木林所取代，然后是苔藓与地衣，最后只剩下巨大而鼓胀的真菌匍匐在虬结的树根上。

他终于清醒起来，疑惑这里为什么只有树根，而没有树木。如今，沉甸甸的迷雾笼罩在头顶，遮天蔽日，在他们身边，一堵古怪而光滑的灰色墙壁拔地而起，消隐于雾中。“我们到哪儿了？”他喊道，策动他步履沉重的坐骑上前与Sleipnir并驾齐驱。“父亲，这儿——”

“你知道我们在哪里，索尔。”奥丁回答。“我敢肯定你的导师们曾在各种场合无数次详尽阐述过这一课题，确保你在任何无关战争的历史部分都会神游天外的脑子也能记得住它。”

尽管语调尖刻，他还是伸出手来：他掌中握有一颗伊登※4的金苹果，明亮得异乎寻常，在这昏暗的环境中显得似真似幻。索尔一把抓过它，忽然之间饥肠辘辘起来，他一口咬下去，狼吞虎咽；汁液迸发在他舌尖，香甜美妙的滋味几乎从未有过。他甚至连果核都吞食了下去。

“说真的，父亲，”他舔舐掉手指上残留的最后一份粘腻，“我确实不怎么记得了。”苹果的能量深入他四肢百骸：他感觉自己重获新生，自打——他不愿意回溯到那么久远的时候。这段日子里的经历没有什么愉悦而值得纪念的。他转而举目四望，接着就明白了到底身在何处。“等等，”他止住马匹的脚步，“我们已经骑了多久了？还有仗要打呢，你却把我拉到这下面，这树根——”

然而奥丁片刻都没有放缓Sleipnir的脚步。“所以用心想一想，索尔，”他的声音在马蹄声之间回荡，仿佛已经走远，“我是否会因微不足道的小事将你引来这里。”

索尔低咒一声；有一个如此聪明睿智的人作为父亲，有时候真能令人身心俱疲。

还有一个足智多谋的家伙作为兄弟，脑子里自然而然浮现出下句。索尔将其甩在脑后，再次催马向前。这么快就想起来感觉有点奇怪，他的弟弟——销声匿迹的、被放逐的、躲藏起来的、受诅咒的——也许会成为他们之中唯一的幸存者。洛基会不会——‘想念他们’这个说法听起来有点荒谬。更有可能的是，他只会遗憾亲手覆灭阿斯加德的那个人不是他自己。显然，这十年来他可是孜孜不倦地努力着。当父亲的背影再度透过浓雾出现在视野，索尔虎视眈眈。

奥丁弓起肩膀。“即便智者也会犯错，吾儿。”

索尔没有回答。才过了十年而已，他还没有做好原谅奥丁的心理准备。然而与父亲的对话看来总会以索尔点头认同做结——要不然结果只有索尔被剥夺所有力量扔到其他世界，或诸如此类。无论如何，暂时将这个话题搁置再议吧。“那么，你打算询问她们什么问题？”他嗓门提了起来，再次心神不安地抬眼看了看高耸至视线之外、深入云层的光滑灰色树皮，在他目力所及的任何方向都一眼望不到边。他握紧了Mjölnir的锤柄。“你又打算付出怎样的代价？”

“希望不是什么我割舍不了的东西。”奥丁说道。不远处传来潺潺水声，骤然间浓雾散尽，出现一汪圆形的小小池塘，水深且暗，一个女人站在岸边，手中捧着盛满的水壶。

“欢迎您的到来，众神之父奥丁，”在他们下马之时，她出声招呼。她身量非常高挑，斗篷罩住了头，于是声音似是从那阴影之中传来。“欢迎，奥丁之子索尔。过来见见我的姐妹们吧。”

她转身带领他们行了一小段路，来到巨型树干之外一根笔直的新枝，它比环绕周围四处伸展的树根颜色要苍白许多，从上边的泥土看来是新近折断的；它垂下细小的苍白根须，探索他们身下的土地。又有两位长袍女士坐在暴露的树根旁边，拿她们自己壶中之水将它清洗。“奥丁来了，”其中一位无需抬头就开口说道。

“索尔也来了，”另一位说。

“向你们致敬，葛蕾三姐妹※5，”奥丁的语调非常沉着，索尔却喉头一滚；他的父亲在害怕。他紧紧抓住锤子，一位面目掩盖在斗篷之下的女士转头望向他。

“你要在这里挥舞Mjölnir吗，在世界之树的树根下？”她问——并非冷嘲，仅仅出于好奇。“那会是多么强大的天命啊，奥丁之子索尔，一击之下将所有王国及他们的世界瞬间化为齑粉：不过比起战败，也许这样你会更加好受一些？”

“一次战役的失败并不等于输掉一场战争，”索尔挑衅地回答，不过这话在他自己耳朵里听来都觉得空洞；毕竟，他们正在输掉这场战争。三位斗篷女士整齐划一地摇起头来，从左至右，又从右至左，场面颇有几分滑稽。

“葛蕾三姐妹，”奥丁说道，“我来此向你们请教这场战争；可否告知我所求的答案需要付出的代价？”

“众神之父奥丁啊，拒绝如此丰盛的许诺绝非我们所愿，”一位女人答道，“然而为了一个您心中已有定数的答案，您又能付出怎样高昂的代价？”

索尔看向奥丁；奥丁沉默了，站定在那里凝视着命运女神们，随即转过身来，返回Sleipnir身边。

“等一下，”索尔抓住他的胳膊。“这样就行了，我们这就……离开？”

“葛蕾三姐妹实在是宽宏雅量，”说着，奥丁裹紧了自己的斗篷。他抓住马鞍，翻身上马；动作看起来有些吃力。“我的疑惑已经得到解答；我们必须尽快回到仙宫。”

“我们必须回到仙宫，”他重复道。“然后你就动身，将你弟弟带回家。”

——————————————————————————————————

关于这个，索尔确实有精力去争辩一番。“为什么是现在？”他暴躁地发起脾气。“为什么要把他拖回来给我们陪葬？从前我劝说过你无数次，给我一队人马去追捕他——有一次他几乎推翻了要塞，还有那次他试图谋杀巴尔德……”

争辩一路持续，直到回到阿斯加德，这是将近整整一个月的旅途。奥丁全程都一言未发。而索尔就根本没有住过嘴；毕竟他这次清醒着，这样好歹能打发时间。他感觉糟透了，他要把洛基带回来——受罚？处决？反正不会是什么好事情。而且毫无意义，愚蠢透顶。

当他们终于抵达仙宫，弗丽嘉欢迎了他们。桌旁又坐满了阿萨勇士，宴饮不休。不过这次的宴席很安静，他们表情倦怠、眼神空洞。索尔观察着他们，他曾带领这些战士们奔赴战场，而很快，他们将再次踏入这场毫无希望的战争中去。奥丁终于打破自己的沉寂，开口道：“你以为我会向命运女神求教什么问题？如果让你开口，你又会询问什么？”

“怎样赢得这场战争，”索尔心不甘情不愿地回答。

奥丁点了点头。“带上你需要的人手。”

——————————————————————————————————

“你们要对他以礼相待，”面对着那一排愤懑的表情，索尔说道。他征集了志愿者，因为他不想将任何人从这难得的短暂休憩中拖走，就为了执行这件世界上最愚蠢的任务——不过消息已经传出去了，他们是要去追捕洛基，于是前来报名的战士们各自有其私仇，希望见到他的弟弟被囚回阿斯加德。

人数还真是不少。索尔甚至不知道洛基曾对霍德尔或者约迪做过什么——他以为洛基根本就不知道他们的名字——然而他们为了加入队伍飞跃过桌子时差点摔个四仰八叉。

“你们要记住他也是奥丁之子，”索尔暴躁地加上一句，然后转过身去，这样就不必看到他们脸上的‘不他才不是’。无论如何，都是混账父亲的错。“出发，”他转头说道，大步踏上彩虹桥。

西弗紧随在他身后。他没有要求她一起来，她也没有费事去报名；在过去的四年里，他们无时无刻不是并肩战斗着。“你这些年来一直努力劝说奥丁派我们寻找洛基，”她说，“最后一次被他拒绝的时候，你砸烂了三张桌子，斥责他是在嘲弄阿斯加德的法律。”

“那是战争开始之前，”索尔辩驳。“现在这样做有什么用？就算将洛基关进地牢也无法给我们带来胜利。”

西弗没有回应。索尔眯起眼睛看她。这么多年以来她跟洛基一直针锋相对，在米德加德事件过后，她暴怒得恨不得拧下他的脑袋，但索尔从来没想过她与洛基也有私怨。

“如果你父亲在计划一场强攻，”她说，“洛基将是我们的心腹之患。”

“他是我的兄弟，”索尔说。

“你是说他不会趁此机会对阿斯加德落井下石吗？”她问。“你还记得他试图谋杀你得有十几次了吧。”

“可我还在这里，”索尔回答，“如果洛基真心想杀了我，他会回来，祈求宽恕，然后在我杯子里混点什么魔药。”

“没错，”西弗干巴巴的回答，“没错，的确如此，他希望你死，还要你身败名裂。”

索尔想要驳斥这一点，然而事实是他根本不明白洛基的愿望是什么，于是辩驳就有点困难了。这些日子他也想过，洛基估计也不明白自己想要什么；或者也许，他的想法瞬息万变。“一次强攻，”他转移话题，满怀希望地说，“也许会奏效，如果能够达成的话。”他展望起来：一场胜利的冲锋，利箭一样撕开敌人扭动而闪闪发光的防线，直指对方军力的核心——光明的前景消散了。对方的武力根本就没有心脏这样的要害。

“有可能，”西弗说道，“如果你父亲终于弄清楚光耀一族从何而来，也许他会派我们去抄了他们的老巢。”

“那又有什么用处呢？” 索尔答道。“他们没有统帅，也没有军官；那又怎么会存在首都或是国家？就算我们将其夷为平地，他们又怎么会在意？在我们的世界里他们什么都没有干，除了吞噬与毁灭。”

西弗再次沉寂下来，不过表情若有所思。索尔叹了口气，“说出来吧。”

“他们可能是被某个幕后主使派遣过来的，”说着，西弗策马向前，徒留话语萦绕在索尔耳边，无可避免地意会其言下之意——他冲着她的背影皱起眉头。

——————————————————————————————————  
注释：  
※1：Garearíki，古斯堪的纳维亚语，指当时的基辅罗斯，维京后裔建立的国家，传说受奥丁神的庇护。  
※2：Mjölnir，雷神之锤妙尔尼尔。  
※3：Sleipnir，奥丁坐骑，八腿神驹斯雷普尼尔。  
※4：Idun，伊登，北欧神话之女神，青春与春天的化身，负责掌管能让诸神保持青春的黄金苹果。  
※5：Grey Sisters，希腊神话中的预知过去现在未来的三只女妖。作者应该是指北欧神话中的命运女神诺恩三姐妹（The Norns），她们能预知人类与诸神的命运，并从乌尔德之泉中汲水浇灌世界之树伊格德拉修（Yggdrasil）。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二更：

如果洛基真心想躲，寻到他绝非易事。不过眼下他并没有不遗余力掩藏自己的行踪。也许他以为在光耀一族大军压境之际，不会有任何阿斯加德人愿意浪费宝贵的时间去追捕他；而要在凡人眼中遁形，一个马马虎虎的小魔法就已足够。索尔带领他的人马穿过底特律深夜人烟稀少的街道，植物在被夷为平地的城市废墟中生长，欣欣向荣，散发出清新宜人的气味，与工业残骸的景象奇妙地耦合在一起；它们成为了特殊的共生者，在逆光中投下犄角峥嵘的古怪影子。

工厂巍峨矗立，轮廓看起来怪异地有些熟悉，索尔困惑片刻，才意识到它看起来有点儿像阿斯加德的账房。一声不响地，他派遣手下人张起魔网封住了每一扇门洞，让西弗躲进后方一个魔法制造出来的小小的藏身之所。然后他挥起Mjölnir举到肩头，敲碎几乎一整面前墙，横冲直撞了进去。

洛基并未从正在阅读的书本中抬起眼睛，一条腿满不在乎地架在沙发扶手上，尽管金属碎片与破碎的砖块雨点般在他身边落成了一个圈。椅子造型怪异，看起来不甚舒适，印花装饰的衬垫裹住它庞大的骨架，脏污遍布，到处都是老鼠的咬痕。一边扶手处露出一根弹簧，一对小小的黑眼珠在那儿向外窥视，看着索尔。“索尔，家人的路过拜访总是这么令人愉快，不是吗？”洛基说道。

他所坐的沙发是这儿唯一一件家具，矗立在空荡荡的、垃圾遍地的地板中央。一盏冷冰冰的蓝色魔法灯悬在空中，照亮了厚重的蜘蛛网和锈蚀的金属墙壁上斑驳脱落的油漆。视野边缘，细小的爬虫躲进四处角落。托尔注视他的弟弟独自坐在这可怕的地方，悲从中来。“你在这里做什么？”他出声问道。

洛基将视线略微抬高，对上他的眼睛：那是一双安详平静的黑色深潭，仿佛从不曾憎火中烧。“在目前的情况下，我有充分理由认为这个问题应该由我来提出，亲爱的哥哥。”

“你知道我此行的原因。”索尔回答。

“所知甚少，”洛基说道，“不过，我确实惊讶目前你竟然能从前线抽身。或者说，此行原来是一趟惬意的假期？战火重燃之前的小小消遣？”

话语中那冷淡恶毒的嘲讽之意并未隐藏住其后埋藏的真正疑惑；至少，没瞒过索尔。

“别混账了，”索尔说。“你不会以为是我的主意吧？父亲派我来的。”

“啊，”洛基应道。

太棒了：虽然不知何故，但自己好像火上浇油了。索尔再一次在心底暗暗诅咒奥丁；洛基根本不应该在宇宙中四处漂泊，又躲藏在这种逼仄的地方，在他心底毒蛇缠绕的深渊中越陷越深。他早该被带回仙宫，接受他应得的惩罚——索尔不敢肯定根据洛基的所作所为该如何对他实施惩罚，但他从前觉得应该包括被索尔自己亲手摁进湖水里，一而再再而三——然后动身去某处打一场小小的漂亮仗来散散心。

“要跟我走吗？”索尔问道，“还是说非得采取强硬手段？”

“归家的憧憬如此令人沉醉，”洛基合起书本，双手交握，夸张地模仿出一副兴高采烈的样子，“只是恐怕我在别处还有紧急事务亟待处理，我真心觉得只能忍痛拒绝。”

“那就是说，只能来硬的了。”索尔无奈道。他冲了过来，脚步落地之处蜘蛛跟蟑螂都慌不择路地避开，连老鼠都从沙发里溜了出去。然而洛基并没有动。

只是在索尔连手还没伸出来之前，他的身影已经烟消云散。洛基再次现身时出现在门厅的另一端，霍德尔闪身而出、一脸狞笑，双手紧握战斧。“此路不通，骗术师，”他讥讽道。

“霍德尔，”洛基说道，“那么，它已经长回来了？”他歪了歪头，“或许，跟从前的尺寸有点差距？”

霍德尔咆哮着挥舞战斧，斧子却只划过稀薄的空气——洛基出现在另一扇门边。不过哈斯科跟朗多已经现身截住了他，其他战士们也从各个角落蹦了出来，虎视眈眈。洛基顿了顿，眼看他们步步紧逼，将自己包围。索尔从人群中穿过来，抓住他。看上去，他的动作大半是为了保护他不被这些人撕成碎片。

他捉住洛基的胳膊。有那么一会儿，洛基紧盯着他，眼神异常清澈、异常迷茫，索尔竭尽全力才没有躲闪他的视线。“我明白了，父亲是真的很想见我，”洛基此话过后，索尔发现自己独自站在人群中央，手中只余一把闪闪发亮的尘埃，在他周身四散飞落。

“精彩绝伦，”索尔轻声抱怨道；这可是个新把戏。然后西弗开口了，“如果你们那儿已经忙完了，”她从后墙一块幻影般的斑纹处穿越出来，三只魔法网攥在手中，那只黑色的小老鼠正在网眼间奋力挣扎。

——————————————————————————————————

索尔并不蠢，所以直到来到王座脚下，他才抖开那几张网，放出老鼠。洛基打了个滚，行云流水般站起身来，如猫般挑剔地掸了掸自己的衣袖，然后才抬起头，仰望奥丁。“亲爱的父亲。或者我该称呼您——”

“父亲，”奥丁平心静气地说。

洛基嘴角一抽，冷笑起来。“好了，我来了，多亏了我亲爱的兄长跟护卫队——”他转身浮夸地向西弗和站在大厅最前方的战士们鞠躬致意，“——您如此仁慈地将他们委派过来。我何德何能得到此次延请？据我所知，近况似乎不太妙啊。”他停顿片刻，狡猾地加上一句，“ Wyrddenning里有这么一句咒语……”

“洛基！”奥丁厉声制止。“那是一本禁书。”

“不过仙宫中确实有本副本，不是吗？”洛基答道。“并不在藏书室里，但是——”

奥丁的脸色已经很能说明问题了；索尔在两人之间来回扫视，皱起眉头。“什么样的咒语？”

“令人叹为观止的那种，”洛基并没有将目光从他们的父亲身上移开。“你会非常喜欢它的，哥哥；流火如雨，生灵涂炭——我觉得在眼前的困境中，它一定能大展所长。当然，其中最不可或缺的材料是一颗仍在跳动的霜巨人法师的心脏……”

“什么？”索尔吃了一惊，抓住他的胳膊将他旋了半圈。“我觉得我们——你觉得我会在任何情况下——”

洛基与他四目相接。“如果这意味着能够拯救整个阿斯加德呢？”

索尔盯着他。洛基继续凝视着他，目光挑衅。“不会！”索尔冲他大吼，使劲摇晃他。“你这个白痴！”

洛基被晃得前仰后合，在索尔手下奋力挣扎，终于向后蹒跚了半步、重获自由。他挺直身子，一手将长外套抻了抻，呼吸略有些急促。“那么，父亲派你来抓捕我也许有些失算，”他说。“不过我肯定他曾私下与你交谈，并向你解释了——”

“吾儿，”奥丁坐在王座上，疲惫地开口。洛基停止了话语。“那本书从藏书室被取走，是为了确保无人得知那支咒语、以及那本书里其他应受诅咒的东西。谁也不该让它们重见天日。我很遗憾得知你对它有所涉猎，更有甚者，以此臆断出如此邪恶的后果。凭借你自己的智慧，你应该能够得到相反的答案。仅凭一个咒语，无论这魔法能有多么强大，也无法使阿斯加德得到保护、将此次的敌人彻底击溃。”

洛基的嘴巴轻轻动了动；索尔看到他吞了一口口水。“那么，我猜我的智慧已经陷入迷途，因为我真的想不通为什么在又一次遭受攻击的当下，你还要不辞劳苦将我带回家。”

“什么？”索尔问道。“你又是怎么知道的？”

洛基朝他扬起一边眉毛。“我看到了这些桌子，亲爱的哥哥。”

索尔回头望去；他之前太过专心致志地防止网子从指间滑落，不过如果桌子空了许多他也该注意到——然后他意识到，大厅里的桌子数量比从前少了，座位之间也拉开了更大的间距；洛基是对的。他转向奥丁。“你之前说敌人会巩固——”

“那不重要，”奥丁回答。“即便由于你的缺席，我们提前几个月丢掉了Dregul，也改变不了这场战争的大局。”

“那这场闹剧就能改变？”索尔问道，“你为什么要我将洛基带回来？”

奥丁顿了顿，说道，“吾将陷入沉眠，吾儿。”

索尔难以置信地望着他，感觉这句宣告带来的涟漪窸窸窣窣在身后的大厅里传播开来。如今在战场上率领军队身先士卒的是他，然而是奥丁时时处处指导他们，是他的智慧引领他们时不时占据优势，发现敌军势力一瞬即逝的弱点所在。是他的智慧延缓了彻底的惨败。很久以来，索尔一直做好了接班的准备，然而在如今这个节骨眼失去奥丁——

此时此刻，洛基开始发笑。

他的声音如同爪子抓挠在大厅的石板上，重重回响。索尔怒视着他，“你觉得这很可笑吗？阿斯加德危在旦夕——”

“我觉得现在简直滑天下之大稽，”洛基回答他。“亲爱的哥哥，你还不明白吗？父亲意欲传位于我。”

“别傻了，”索尔回应。

“没错，”奥丁道，“我的确如此打算。”

——————————————————————————————————

接下来的谈话进展得不是太顺利。索尔跟奥丁大声嚷嚷着，而洛基则坐在台阶上，全程安静地面带微笑。奥丁则一言不发地坐于王座上，弯腰曲背，显得愈发疲惫苍老。看到这个样子，索尔的怒气只有更甚：奥丁遣他离开阿斯加德——躲开敌人——在这样的时机，心知肚明自己随时可能倒下的情况下，做这件荒谬的——

突然，奥丁站起身来，将长枪在向地上狠狠敲了一下，王座所在的高台、乃至整个大厅都一阵颤抖，随着这冲击共鸣起来。“够了！”他斥道，接着重新坐到王座上。“够了，”他再次重复，“吾儿，你随我拜访了诺恩三女神——”

“而她们从头到尾都在浇灌树根，她们才没有让你将洛基推上王座！”索尔打断他的话，“沉眠之日还没有到来，你就已经乱了心智吗？将权力交给这个——狂人？”

“突然之间，你对我的关爱似乎化为了乌有，哥哥，”洛基的欢快让他愈发气不打一处来。

“我不会允许任何人将你的心脏挖出胸口！”索尔吼道，“可这跟将王位交给你不是一码事。”

“正好相反，”洛基答道，“在如今的情形之下，这两者差不多就是一回事。我想，对于我们父亲的计划，你还没有领会到其精妙之处。说真的，这场沉眠到来的时机正好恰如其分。奥丁的军队被击败实为一场耻辱。多么遗憾呐，历史将记载索尔、他的头生子，仙宫在其手中沦陷。以及当然，在最后防线被攻破时，理所应当地、统治者应与其共存亡，不过也许会有一大批坚强勇敢的战士——在一位高贵领主的带领下——带走一小批幸存者——”

听着他的疯话，索尔嗤之以鼻。“那你为什么还要接受呢？”

“噢，我们敬爱的父亲对我的个性了如指掌，”洛基答道，“他将欣然站在聚集于此的权贵显要面前，”他将手臂挥向神殿大厅，所及之处不光有凝神聆听的贵族们，还有那些将他押入此处的勇士们，“宣布我为他的继承人，位于你之上；不，他相当明白我无法拒绝。”他淡淡一笑。

索尔翻了个白眼，重新转向奥丁。“你仍然决定将王位授予他吗？如果我们走运的话，也许他不会因为感觉神殿大厅想砸到他头顶上，就放把火把它烧垮。”

“索尔，”奥丁答道，“你能打赢这场战争吗？”

索尔举目凝望他。站在他的战士们面前，站在王庭之上，对这个问题他只能给出一个答案；只有这个答案才能让奥丁放弃他的计划，索尔必须这么说；唯一的问题是，他知道这样说等于说谎。

他没有回答，内心挣扎万分；他拖得有点久了，奥丁将他的沉默当做回复，点了点头。“我们面对的敌人无可理喻，”他解释道，“他们没有计划、没有情绪；他们的行动毫无逻辑可言，一旦被击退立刻卷土重来。我的智慧无法击败混沌之军；我的智慧做不到，你的力量也做不到。我们都无能为力。”

“所以你决定试一试疯狂是否可行？”索尔质疑道，然而他不情不愿地发现这个念头有点说服了他。西弗的指控并非无中生有；与光耀一族作战实在像极了又在对抗他弟弟那疯狂的阴谋，你无法理解那些从各个方向扑面来袭的事物，不着边际，毫无头绪。他该死地有自知之明，知道自己无法击败它们；而如果洛基能够想出一些出其不意的对策，无论有多疯狂，也值得一试——

“越来越有意思了！”洛基突然开口，“现在连你都快被说服了。你真的意识到了吗，亲爱的哥哥，”他不怀好意地倾身过来，“如果你宣誓效忠于我，我一定得想出些非常有趣的消遣来玩一玩。”

“有必要的话我还是可以把你扔进湖里冷静一下，”索尔答道；他还没有表示同意呢，一想到要向这个疯子屈服，他实在太难接受。

“不，你不行，因为你必须要在我们的人民面前维护我的权威，”洛基冲他假惺惺地微笑。“有一件事可以让你聊以自慰，亲爱的哥哥。毕竟在这场战争中，我再怎么也不会比你们输得更惨了。”

索尔偃旗息鼓了。因为这句话千真万确。

奥丁自高台走下，握紧他的双肩。“这不是你的耻辱，吾儿，”他说。“这是我的失败。”索尔匆匆点了个头，但他知道阿斯加德的人民在指望谁，保卫他们抵御兵临城下敌人的侵略。他明白自己辜负了他们。奥丁长叹一声。“索尔——在我们面前，我看不到任何能够带来希望的道路，否则我不会逼迫你做出这样的决定。然而我别无选择。你是否能宣誓效忠于你的弟弟，在这场战争中服从他的命令？”

索尔几乎能够听到背后的西弗正对他无声尖叫‘不要’，他不必转身观察她的表情，以及站在她身边那些战士们的表情。他们可能全都活不到明年了，如果战争以这个趋势持续下去——如他率领他们时那样。他挣脱肩上奥丁的双手，“王位是属于你的，继承人的选择权也在你手中，”索尔嗓音低哑。“只要你下命令，我一定遵从。”

洛基从台阶上望过来，拍了拍手。“我想，是时候再举办一场无聊的家宴了。”

——————————————————————————————————

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三更：

奥丁做事毫不拖泥带水；索尔才勉强喝完三杯蜂蜜酒、刚开始重新考虑自己的决定，他的弟弟已经登上宝座，手持Gungnir※1居高临下俾睨着他，唇边噙了一抹惹人发火的坏笑。索尔差点爬上台阶揍他一拳、而非跪倒在地宣誓自己的忠诚。“直至奥丁自沉眠中醒来，”意有所指地，他在誓词最后加上这句。

"包含条件，不过可以接受，"洛基轻快地挥了挥手。“下一个！”

“你什么意思，下一个？”索尔起身质疑。“我们没有时间让大厅里每个人都宣誓一次来满足你，战争如火如荼——”

“若非由我告知，你还蒙在鼓里呢，”洛基打断他，“所以我真心觉得你应该假定我了解这个事实。不过，终究，承受多少痛苦，就应得到多少报偿。下一个，”他倾身向前，嘶声道。

一开始开始无人动作。索尔向西弗使了个眼色：这确实荒谬，然而他已经宣了誓，而且他明白洛基会毫不犹豫地命令他以武力强迫在场所有人跪下屈服于他。她长长喷了一口鼻息，屈膝在高台之下，发下了忠诚的誓言。然后，她站到王座另一边，尖锐地瞪着并肩战斗的伙伴，直到他们一个接一个不情愿地宣誓效忠。然后出乎意料地，在约迪一脸怨恨、面红耳赤地准备屈膝时，洛基出声了，“不必麻烦了，我已经厌倦了， ”他站起身来。“神殿里所有阿斯加德的先生女士们一起下跪，然后宣誓，”他下达命令，“别以为对口型能够瞒过我的眼睛，”他补充道。

“好了，”当誓言被错落不齐地复述过之后，他示意道，接着一把坐到王座上。“西弗女士。”

索尔握紧拳头，望向她；如果洛基打算公报私仇的话——

“在，”西弗立即回应。“陛下，”她补充道。

“恭喜，夫人。从现在起，你就是阿斯加德军队的统帅，”洛基说道。

索尔放松片刻，随即疑惑道，“什么？”

“带上这儿的所有兵力，前往——让我考虑一下——啊，对了，就Alftaness吧，”洛基无视了他，自顾自说道。在场的人们困惑地相互耳语，西弗则蹙起了眉头。

“可奥丁说他们正在攻击Dregul！”索尔抗议道。

“我的听觉能力那个时候还非常健康，”洛基垂下目光看他。“你孜孜不倦的干涉有些反抗我的意思，亲爱的哥哥，可你立下的誓言言犹在耳。一定要我给你一个提示物才行吗？看来我必须如此。”

他举起双手比划了一个圈，就这么凭空变出了一只项圈，就像戴在军犬或战马脖子上那种，以厚重的皮革制成，由钢铁材料铆接。他将它扔向台阶之下，落到索尔脚边。“戴上它，”他柔声说道。

西弗前跨半步，手掌已经握上剑柄；然而这一次，索尔却轻松忍耐了下来，毕竟，早在立下誓言的时候，他已经对愚蠢狭隘的报复有了心理准备。他拾起项圈扣在脖子上，然后环抱双臂。“行了，我戴好了；现在我是否可以冒昧提醒你一下，遭受攻击的地方是Dregul——嗷！”他猛地一颤，脖子上的项圈烫了他一下，可怕的刺痛仿佛一百只胡峰同时蛰刺一般。

“你不可以，”洛基好整以暇地说。“西弗女士，带领军队即刻出发。噢，对了，顺路通知海姆达尔打开彩虹桥通往Dregul的通道，命令那边的人全部撤回。无论如何，那颗星球反正从前也是沉闷得像滩死水一样。”

西弗向索尔抛去一个惊恐的眼神，索尔咬紧牙关忍着痛苦攀上了高台。“洛基——”

洛基歪过头，好奇地抬眼看他，薄唇紧抿。“怎么？是你的话会怎么办呢，哥哥？”

“将军队派往Dregul！”索尔道，“加强兵力，战至——”

“是啊，”洛基打断他的话，“是啊，我就知道你要这么干。既然大家都已经看到了目前为止的战果，是时候换个策略了。你怎么还在这儿？”他低头转向西弗，“还是说你希望我换一位统帅？要不然就利夫勋爵吧？我敢肯定他一定乐意接受这个机会，以慈父的威严来监督教导他的女儿、少女勇士——”

西弗差点将牙齿咬碎才忍住自己想说的话，她向索尔抛去最后一个责难的‘这种状况是你造成的’眼神，然后转过身去，向勇士们一个扭头示意，随即大步离开神殿。

索尔眼睁睁看他们拖拖拉拉走出神殿，每个人的背影都氤氲着怨恨与叛逆。他再次转身面向洛基。“Alftaness近乎荒无人烟。那儿什么都没有，除了一些羊、还有住在山林里的人。如果你意欲放弃部分领土——”

“Alftaness春天的景色特别迷人，”洛基答道，“我曾在Gljufur瀑布旁消磨了许多时光。感谢你的提醒，哥哥。那边的侍从，追上西弗女士，让她在那儿扎营。噢，还有，我希望她以五十人为一班来警戒放哨。每小时一轮换。”

索尔还没吼出抗议的语句，只吸了一口气，就被项圈勒得透不过起来，只得捂拳咳嗽不止，这时侍从已经跑出了神殿大厅。“你难道疯——”他戛然而止，叹了口气。“我还有什么可问的呢？弟弟，我请求你，放下你的怨恨好好想想。他们现在是你的人了——这里现在是你的王国。派遣他们去面对不存在的敌人，守护千里之外一个人迹罕至的池塘，还让他们白白耗费力气，伤害到的不是别人、是你自己的利益。西弗麾下只有三百人：如果他们不得不五十人一班每小时轮换，没人能好好休息。我向你发誓，如果仅仅因为你下的命令与我不同，我是不会抗议的——”

“亲爱的索尔，”洛基满心怜爱地说。“多么不可思议啊，你满怀真挚，却吐露出自相矛盾的虚妄之语。”

“这简直太疯狂了，”索尔嚷嚷道，终于放弃。

“有吗？”洛基道，“然而正如你所愿，不是吗？”

“不！”索尔怒而驳斥。

“噢，”洛基回答。“好吧，那么，真遗憾你已向我发了忠诚之誓。”他从王座起身，斗篷飞旋，然后取下顶上头盔、扔向索尔；索尔条件反射地接住了它。“一起来吧，哥哥。带领阿斯加德走向毁灭是一项非常累人的工作。”

“我们在大厅里，这儿就有食物。”索尔有些迷惑。

“我不想跟所有人一起进餐，”说着，洛基露出一个充满厌恶的勉强表情，掠到王座背后，直朝大厅最里面那扇门而去。索尔看了一眼手中的头盔，有点想将它碾碎。

“来了，索尔，”洛基的声音飘向身后，同时项圈虚虚一扯；索尔深吸一口气、跟上了他。如果他总是对洛基这些糟糕的冲动火上浇油，对阿斯加德没有半分好处。奥丁已经明说了：失去Dregul没有改变战争的大局。如果洛基的恶意仅止于此，当他厌烦了逗弄自己的宿敌，而将他足智多谋的疯狂用在对付光耀一族身上，也许一切仍然是值得的。

当然了，即便不能如愿，索尔也没有别的办法了。除非以死相殉——这对阿斯加德也带来不了什么益处。说起来，对米德加德也一样。一想到光耀一族蜂拥而至那个拥有脆弱又可爱的凡人们的美好世界，他心中一揪；一旦阿斯加德沦陷——一旦彩虹桥垮塌——什么才能阻止它们迈出那一步？

他停下脚步；洛基已经停了下来，正盯着他呢。“什么？”索尔问道。

“你中毒了吗？”洛基犹疑问道。“我记得我可没有向你下毒，也想不出还有谁会这么干。”

“我当然没有中毒，”索尔驳道。“你在胡说些什么呢？”

“你在闷闷不乐，”洛基解释道。“我在这儿都能感觉到。”

“这不是理所当然的吗，当看到阿斯加德即将陷落——看到它的人民面临灭亡！”索尔怒叱，“你又怎么会在意呢；你自己就已经无数次打算毁灭它了！”

"说真的，哥哥，你伤到我了，"洛基道，“我从没打算把所有人都吃掉。”

索尔一阵战栗。他的胃一阵天翻地覆——他无数次见证光耀一族是怎样对待那些不及逃离者，他们不忍卒睹的饕餮盛宴——

“我知道怎样能让你感觉舒服一些，”洛基兴高采烈地说。“咱们来吃点午餐吧！”

——————————————————————————————————

索尔在装榛子的碗里挑挑拣拣，尽量避免去看大浅盘中盛着的那只分筋错骨的烤乳猪，以及另外一碟满满的烤鳗鱼。洛基的吃相仿佛十年都没见过食物的样子。当然，有可能的确如此。他从前偶尔会一连好几个星期忘记吃饭，沉浸在书本中，直到弗丽嘉唉声叹气地吩咐索尔、让他想办法将弟弟带回饭桌旁边。

“嗯嗯嗯，”洛基满足地舔去指间的碎肉，“你真的不来点鳗鱼吗？那尝一尝腌羊肠吧，这一次他们的烹饪技术简直尽善尽美了。”

“不用，谢了，”索尔立刻拒绝。“洛基——”

“或者蜂蜜酒？我一定得让你吃点什么呀，哥哥，”洛基打断他的话，“给，至少来个苹果。”

“我什么都不用吃！”索尔一怒之下挥开了了苹果。它刚从碗里漂浮起来，在他面前凭空摇晃。到目前为止已经十九次了，只要他一试图插言就被洛基给岔走。这样下去用不了几天，他就能被洛基逼得跟他一样疯狂了。“你就不能听我说一喵——！”苹果终于成功穿破防线、塞进他嘴里。

索尔一把抓住它、满心愤懑地咬下一口、拿开，紧接着就顿住了。“你是怎么把伊登的苹果搞到手的？”他盯住苹果，边咀嚼边发问。“她从前对你可没这么大方。”它看起来也不像金苹果，直到他眯起眼睛、看穿将它掩饰成普通苹果的幻象。

“噢，这是她的苹果吗？”洛基明知故问，显然他施展了某种手段将它偷到；餐桌上还有几颗，之前至少有三十秒索尔没能牢牢盯住他。洛基从索尔手中拿过苹果，狠狠咬了一口，又还给他。索尔不由自主将苹果吃完了，这时，洛基已经在碗里擦了擦手，从餐桌边起身。

“等等，”索尔叫他，“洛基，我们必须——”

“现在不行，”洛基夸张地打了一个大哈欠。“仅仅一天之中，我遭袭击、受挟持、然后加冕为王。我需要好好休息一下。”他扑到床上，转头说道，“当然了，你要留在这里保护我的安全。如果你愿意，我不介意你睡在地板上。”

“我才不会像条狗一样睡在你的床脚，”说出这句话后，索尔等待洛基的反驳，却没有听到答复。索尔走到床边探看，发现洛基已经呼吸得均匀绵长，乌黑浓密的睫毛在瘦削的脸颊投下阴影，双手交叠在脑后。索尔猜疑地凝望他许久，如果洛基是假装的，那他肯定是铁了心要假装下去，要跟洛基比赛耐心的场合下，索尔可从来没占到过什么便宜。

他故意用力坐在床沿——洛基一动不动——脱下长靴。如果洛基希望索尔做他该死的警卫兵，那就得挤一挤、跟他分享一张床。

当第九次被洛基的睡姿打醒，索尔开始考虑之前睡在地板的建议是否其实是他善意的表达。“你能安静一点吗？”说着，他努力别住洛基挥舞的手臂。然而洛基只是用某种古怪的听起来像是魔咒的陌生语言抱怨了几声，然后挣扎得更厉害。他连眉毛上都挂着汗珠。索尔摇了摇他，可洛基只睁眼了几秒钟，他瞳孔充血、瞪得大大的，却好像什么都看不到，随即再次阖上眼帘。

索尔想把洛基裹进毯子里，可洛基像是得了失心疯，手指变成弯曲锐利的爪子将它撕成碎片。索尔险险避开破相的厄运，将毯子的遗骸从他身上抽走。“谢天谢——”他终于将洛基侧过身来，一手一脚压到他身上，拥住了他。

洛基又扭动挣扎了一会儿，然后突然出声问道，“索尔？”

“是我，”索尔回答。“乖乖睡觉。”

“哦，”应了一声后，洛基立刻四肢软绵绵地放松了下来。

“终于，”索尔自语道。然后他意识到自己已经完全清醒，且由于肾上腺素警醒不已，而洛基则安详地睡在他身下。“这小杂——”索尔话到一半却顿住，恼火不已——现在对洛基，他连从前习惯的口癖都得改掉。至少在睡着的时候，洛基无法向他下达那些离谱的命令——索尔如此安慰自己。

他终究还是睡着了。推门的吱嘎声吵醒过他一次，然而门一晃就关上了、无人入内，于是他轻易再次坠入梦乡。

——————————————————————————————————

注释：  
※1Gungnir：永恒之枪昆古尼尔，奥丁的武器。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第四更：

“呃”，索尔摸索着推开企图摇醒他的那只手；只听扑通一声，似有重物坠地，紧接着是一阵玻璃碎裂的清脆声响。他扬起脑袋、眨眨眼睛驱走睡意，看见洛基正坐在地板上、一脸恼意，身旁环绕着翻倒的桌子和花瓶的残骸。“你没叫醒我是怎么起床的？”索尔边打呵欠边问。

“我不得不将自己变形成一条蛇才挣脱你的钳制，”说着，洛基站起身，摆脱窘境。“像你这种护卫要来有什么用？赶快起来。”

“你哪里需要什么护卫，傻瓜，你所在之处是阿斯加德之腹地。”说着，索尔翻身起床。

“噢，原来我才是傻瓜，”洛基针锋相对，依稀间仿若旧日重现、一切如昨，索尔不得不克制住想要冲上去给他一个拥抱的冲动。然而恍惚只有片刻；看着洛基将斗篷披上肩头、戴上头盔、拾起Gungnir，索尔立刻被打回现实，忆起现实已经偏离得多么残酷。

他跟在洛基身后走出寝殿，有些好奇他俩这一觉睡了多久。城堡入口处有人在喧哗，听起来Dregul剩余的军队已经撤回，并尽力救回了一些幸存者。离大礼堂越来越近，索尔听到喧闹声愈发刺耳：对方显然怒气腾腾。

洛基也听到了——至少，他在走廊中停下脚步，仰头思索了片刻，然后说道，“没关系，走这边。”

他调转方向，踏上一道向下而行的阶梯，一分钟后索尔辨认出这是通向藏书室的路。他叹了口气，不过至少，他不用夹在洛基跟阿斯加德的军团勇士们之间左右为难。暂时不用。

在藏书室里盯着洛基看了九个钟头的书，索尔已经无聊到开始重新考量自己的抉择。有好几次他都想冲着洛基吵吵起来，然而洛基只是抬眼说道，“我以国王的名义命令你，禁止你接触我、我手里的书、以及这张座椅，”在不违背这道指令的前提下索尔本可以将藏书室的其他部分全都付之一炬——他真有考虑过——然而这改变不了什么。他知道洛基看书的时候有多么全神贯注，就算看到他在眼前消失、然后出现在书页之上，索尔也绝不会大惊小怪。

他将脑袋搁在手臂上、趴在桌上打起盹来，直到洛基六寸厚的大部头书擦着耳边砰地落下将他惊醒。“应该够久了，”洛基说道，他不待索尔开口问个究竟就旋身而出、阔步向前，只在大礼堂外停留片刻，整理了一下自己的斗篷与头盔。“如果他们打算拿长矛把我捅个对穿，记得阻止。”

“你最好努力一下，不要将三个以上的人同时激怒到那个程度，”索尔讽道。

“我讨厌做出无法确定的承诺，待会儿要回避他们实在太困难，”说着，洛基伸出手来碰了碰索尔的额头，索尔没来得及避开——一道微光环绕他们在空中浮现，又消散在视野边缘。“在我登上王座之前，跟我的距离不要超过五步。”

礼堂内的勇士们全都在慷慨激昂地抱怨奥丁以及索尔是不是疯了，并且探讨打算用来对付洛基的办法。最受欢迎的点子是将洛基绑在木桩上，将他从彩虹桥扔到Dregul去，让光耀一族来对付他。洛基在隐形术的遮掩之下成功坐上王座，一只拳头支起下巴，兴味盎然地静静聆听。

“我们这样很不光彩，”索尔道，“你要藏在幻术里随你的便，我可不打算坐在这儿听壁角，他们以为——”

“怎么，在一座满是万人的大礼堂里偷偷论人短长吗？”洛基讥讽道。“好吧，既然你这么无聊，”他撤去咒语；喧哗又持续了好几分钟，人们终于注意到他俩的存在，交头接耳声由近及远渐渐平息下来。

“别在这儿打住呀，Rotvargg，”洛基亲切地说，“你刚才好像在讨论有关我五脏六腑的问题？”

正如索尔所期望的那样，尽管洛基在大殿中搬弄是非、挑拨离间了差不多一个钟头，却没有将任何人撩拨到冲上来跟他干架；然而这时Sondi Dunnersson突然站了起来，将战锤一把掼到桌上。“我已经听够了这骗术师巧舌如簧的谎言——如果口蜜腹剑能够赢得战争，他早已君临天下！奥丁之子索尔，这儿无人比我更为尊敬你的荣耀；是的，我愿在此众神之父之领地向你立下忠诚之誓，即便末日来临亦欣然赴死，追随你同归英灵殿。然而即便是对你的敬爱以及对奥丁的忠诚也无法让我对这卑微的约顿贱种卑躬屈膝！”

索尔绷紧下巴。Sondi是个好人，是值得尊敬的朋友，也是勇敢的战士；他德高望重——索尔看到大殿中的人们全都点头赞同他的意见。然而洛基——见鬼——洛基正在微笑，他要张嘴命令索尔——

“Sondi好人儿，咱们来打个赌怎么样？”洛基说道。Sondi作势冲桌上啐了一口。“我将以王位为赌注，押你的，噢，比方说——押你的胡子，赌你会向我卑躬屈膝。接受我的赌约吗？”

“我敢发誓我——”

洛基打断他。“我可不会提出一个让你背弃誓言的赌约，所以省省发誓这步吧。”他顿了顿，扬起笑颜。“来吧，我还可以让它变得更加有趣一点，你将屈膝跪下——在一个小时之内。否则我将退位，并且立刻离开阿斯加德。如果你接受我的赌约，在场者全是我誓言之见证者。你怎么说？”

Sondi犹豫了——他众所周知狡黠精明、精于讨价还价的兄弟Gunther，正在他耳边窃窃私语——然后答道，“必须是我自愿屈膝——”

“没错，没错。我保证不用我哥哥的武力让你就范，”洛基担保，“决定权在你手上。”

索尔倾身过来抓住洛基的胳膊。“你又在玩什么把戏了？”他嘶声道，“难道你嘲弄我们取乐一番之后，又打算贪生怕死逃离阿斯加德？”

洛基转头眯起眼睛冷冷看他，“放开我，”他恶意沸盈地嘶声回答，项圈在索尔喉间炙烫地绞紧。不管怎样，反正为时已晚，洛基的誓言已然出口，Sondi也起身回答了，“我接受你的赌约，劳菲之子洛基！你已立下約誓，吾之亦然！”大厅内的气氛变了，既有几分困惑，也有几分欣慰。

洛基转头朝向Sondi，无视索尔钳在胳膊上的手，仿佛他不存在似的。“约定已成。现在，其余所有人等，给那儿的侍从让出一条路来；他十分钟前就到了，一直挤不过来。”

大家全都扭过头，高举长矛战斧蜂拥在王座之下的煞气腾腾的战士们面面相觑，分开一条路；气喘吁吁的男孩穿过他们的行列，来到王座面前、屈膝跪下。索尔皱起眉头：这是被洛基派去追赶西弗的那名侍从。“怎么了，孩子？”洛基一副意兴阑珊的调调。“有话就说。”

“西弗女士派我，”男孩上气不接下气，“派我回报，光耀一族对Alftaness发起了进攻。”整个大礼堂骤然鸦雀无声，仿若被施了咒语一般。洛基用力抽开手去，索尔虽不甘愿却不得不放松自己的钳制，免得折断他的臂骨。

男孩忧心忡忡又摸不着头脑地环顾四周那些虎视眈眈的战士们，他们手中明晃晃的刀刃都缓缓向地板垂下去。“还有呢？”洛基提示道。

“还有——”男孩继续道，“我们在时空裂隙处与它们短兵相接，时空裂隙就出现在Gljufur瀑布——”他不得不提高嗓门，“——然而它们杀之不绝、前赴后继。她请求支援——”

礼堂内重新响起的窃窃私语愈发嘈杂起来，比之前大声了十倍，然而在洛基抬手之下再度沉寂下来。

“我知道了，”洛基答道，“然而不幸的是，留在这里的人都没有向我宣誓效忠、除了我的兄长之外，而他恐怕有其他工作要忙。我不认为让未向阿斯加德的王位宣誓过忠诚的人穿越彩虹桥是个明智决定，所以——”

“洛基！”索尔喝到。

洛基以天真无辜的眼神望向他。“怎么了，哥哥？”

“游戏到此为止！”索尔道。“我们毫无希望都将这场战争坚持了这么久；你以为在场会有任何人不愿宣誓吗？”他面向大殿，“你们是否仍在质疑我父亲的智慧?换了是他，或者我，会做出这样的选择吗？宣誓效忠吧，开赴Alftaness！至于你，等Sondi的胡子重新长回从前的长度你才能取走它，”他直截了当告诉洛基。

“你一定得时时刻刻扫我的兴吗？”在万名阿斯加德勇士跪下宣誓之时，洛基抱怨道。

——————————————————————————————————

然而他还是不让索尔随军出征。

索尔磨着牙目送一千零一十七位战士——洛基不由分说坚持派出这个确切的人数，最后十七个名额是用从王座上扔葡萄砸中谁就是谁的办法选出来的——前往彩虹桥，开赴Alftaness。而他只能干瞪眼。

索尔单独找到那名侍从询问过他：时空裂隙出现在瀑布附近的河岸边。他们之前从未目睹过它的产生：待发现光耀一族发动攻击时，裂隙通常已变成一个空荡荡悬在空中的数里宽的深长切口，无数敌人从中蜂拥而至。而这一次，由于发现及时，裂隙变成了对方的瓶颈、一次只能通过少量敌人，在它们有机会将通道扩宽之前就已被分别击破。

“据他所言，如果我去的话，我一个人恐怕就能把守住——”索尔在回寝殿的走廊追上洛基，与他争辩道，“让我带上范达尔、霍根和沃尔斯塔格帮忙掩护侧翼，其他人就可以返回Dregul——”

“谁在乎Dregul？”洛基打断他，“我有更好的事情安排你去做。”

“比如缀在你尾巴后在城里瞎晃悠？”索尔道。

“正是如此，”洛基昂首阔步走进房间。索尔暗咒一声，跟在他身后进门。没吃完的食物已经被清理掉了，床铺也重新铺过；这一次洛基若有所思地环顾房间，接着就开始细细翻找他的衣柜跟衣箱——总共得有几十个吧，谁有必要有这么多衣橱？而且索尔注意到随着洛基将其中一些推开，依次消失，又有另一些凭空出现。

索尔放弃Dregul之争了：即便洛基赞同他，即便他们成功夺回那个世界，在光耀一族大肆肆虐如此之久过后也留不下什么来了。不过该死地，他痛恨想到阿斯加德的勇士们在别处浴血拼杀时，自己却无所事事。他一拳砸到床脚的长凳上。“好吧。那么告诉我，你到底是怎么知道他们打算袭击Alftaness的？还在那条河边——你怎么知道呢？”

“侥幸猜中而已，”洛基脑袋埋进衣柜里，都没有探出头来。

“一旦父亲醒来，我可饶不了你，”索尔咆哮着说，随即跳起来。“我要把这该死的项圈戴到你脖子上！”

“别傻了，”洛基道，“它拿不掉的。”

“什么？”索尔讶异道，他双手抓住它，用尽全力一扯。项圈的手感仍旧如普通皮革一般，然而在他强大的力量之下却能纹丝不动。“洛基，你——”

“自愿接受的魔法效力超级强大，对吧？”洛基抢白。“啊！”他跪坐在脚跟上，脑袋从衣柜里抬了起来，手拿一扎发霉的古旧纸张，角落已经被霉菌侵蚀成了碎片。

索尔起身，暂时将之前‘抓住洛基将他倒吊在穹顶塔直到他将自己的项圈取下来’的计划搁置一旁，来到桌边看洛基铺开纸张。纸上是洛基潦草的笔迹、字母互相紧紧纠缠在一起，索尔整整辨认了五分钟才意识到它们根本不是用斯堪的纳维亚语写的。“这是什么语言？”

“别分我的心，”洛基心不在焉地回答。他纤长的手指在纸页上勾画，双目心无旁骛地专注于字迹上，然后双手凭空抽出一张巨大的白纸、并开始在纸上划上各种圆圈、还有直线，时不时看一看那发霉的笔记、又回转到新的图表上。

索尔默默观察他工作；渐渐地，圆圈被标上了名字：Hrútsstaei、Kambsnes、Trándargils、Rangárvöllum，还未遭受攻击的那些世界。其中只有少数几个非常繁盛；大多实际上不过是地图上一个名字而已，几乎没有得到多少开发。索尔模糊记起了Trándargils：他们曾一起去过一次，还有西弗和三勇士；是洛基说服他们陪他一道探索一个彩虹桥新近连接到的偏僻世界。那儿除了广阔无垠的湿地就什么也没有了，生存在那里的也只有巨大的蜥蜴类生物、庞大到简直无法猎取。索尔尝试过拿Mjölnir砸晕一个，结果它只是晃了晃，然后以垂下眼睛以极为控诉的眼神瞪着他，他只好满怀愧疚地放弃了。

当洛基完成图表，有五十个世界被标识了出来；他将它钉到墙上，接着心满意足地退后观赏。

“好了？”索尔打破了约束着他全程一言不发的那一丝自制力。“你的意思这是他们接下来打算攻击的世界吗？我们无法分兵五十路去防守它们。”

“没错，的确如此，”洛基思索着回答。他从桌上一个罐子里取出三枚拆信刀，站在那儿看了一会儿图表——然后他闭上眼睛、甩出刀子。索尔目不转睛地盯着洛基走到墙边、观察刀子的落点。“就是这些地方了！Kambsnes、Höskuldur、还有Reykjardals。我们就派兵到那儿去。”

“你就靠扔飞镖！”索尔不可置信道。

“又不比别的办法差到哪儿去，”洛基辩驳。

——————————————————————————————————

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五更：

索尔成功地用枕头埋住洛基的脸长达十分钟之久，不过这样虽然杜绝了洛基命令他放开的可能性，也失去了听他哀叫求饶的乐趣，于是就不太令人心满意足了。然后洛基停止了挣扎，就那样躺在他身下，其肩膀倾斜的弧度和背部线条不知怎的竟能表现出一种对索尔蛮不讲理幼稚行为的宽容与忍耐。于是索尔只剩下两个选择：要么放他起身，要么做一个破誓背诺的杀亲者及弑君者。

真是艰难的抉择。

当洛基将剩下的军队分成三路派出，且没有让他加入任何一路，索尔愈发郁闷了。大本营里只剩下老弱妇孺，以及失落世界的流亡者们，目力所及的尴尬角落里都有他们或躺或睡的身影，也有人沉默地坐在低矮的桌边；高大的桌子如今已经荒弃了。他独自与洛基吃饭，独自在空荡荡的场院训练，每周只能成功偷溜一两次到彩虹桥跟海姆达尔说说话，听他讲一切如常。西弗和她的战士们仍在奋勇战斗，仍将光耀一族堵截在Alftaness，其他军队则在被洛基派遣到的世界中分散到十数个地点，保持警戒。

“少女们忙于织造绷带，老婆子们则是在照料伤员，”洛基告诉他，“都是很重要的工作。”

索尔将五整篮橡子（每一颗都完美无瑕，壳帽上没有丝毫裂痕，自树上徒手收获下来——由索尔亲手收获）倾倒在地上。“而我却在做这种毫无意义浪费时间的事！”他咆哮道。

洛基长叹一口气。“现在你不得不重新再来一次了。一旦碰到土壤，它们就失去了作用。”

索尔置若罔闻，大步回到城堡，感觉杀气腾腾的暴虐正在体内蒸腾；项圈给他带来抓挠般的身体痛楚，他置之不理。人们惊吓地看着他，忙不迭给他让路，而他一直没有注意到那喧闹的声音，直到推开礼堂大门、吃惊地停下脚步：桌旁坐满了人，笑着闹着，侍女们手捧盛满蜂蜜酒的角杯来回穿梭。

“索尔！”西弗回来了。她头发乱蓬蓬的，一抹带着磷光的灵液沾在她的脸颊，她大腿跟手臂上全是干涸的血迹，却眼神明亮。

“什么——”他张开嘴，顿了顿，嗓子发不出声音。

“时空裂隙崩溃了，”她眉开眼笑，“我们击败了它们。索尔，我们击退了它们。它们络绎不绝地过来，但是我们干掉了成千上万那些玩意儿，而且没有损失任何一位同伴。”

“是吗，西弗女士？”洛基的嗓音穿透嘈杂，自王座传来，她转身行过去，单膝跪在高台之下，答道，“陛下，我们凯旋而归。”

“你们当然能够凯旋，”洛基说道，“你们不是阿斯加德的勇士吗？”狂热的喝彩声在大殿中轰鸣回响起来。

索尔恍惚地跟在洛基身后回到仙宫内廷，庆典正式开始之后，他便立刻离开了大殿、并用项圈将索尔一道拖了回来。索尔坐在床边，看洛基掠到桌旁，将头盔取下来放到一边，自颈畔解开斗篷。“很抱歉从欢宴上将你拽走，”他挑了挑下巴，“不过说真的，我实在无法忍受听一千个醉汉每人复述一次他们猛虎出闸般英勇战斗终于赢来这场久违胜利的故事——已经多久了，四年吗？”

索尔突然埋首掌中，潸然泪下：一场胜利。即使在这儿他也能感受到外边欢欣鼓舞的声浪，尽管洛基已经给寝殿施了静音咒；仙宫再次响起了欢声笑语。

洛基沉默下来；有那么一会儿他毫无动静，然后索尔听到他缓缓走到床边的脚步声，感觉他坐到了自己身侧。他无法止住泪水。洛基在他身边辗转了几下，然后一只手握住索尔的胳膊。索尔转头紧紧拥抱住他，将他碾进怀中亲吻脸颊，喜悦与泪水满盈索尔胸口，让他一个字也说不出来。

当他醒来时，洛基仍被他半压在身下。洛基的手指插在他发间，漫不经心地梳理着，眼睛盯着天花板、思绪却不知飞到哪里去了；他的衣服仍然皱巴巴的，还沾满泪水。“我睡了多久？”索尔支起身子，边打呵欠边揉了揉脸；他感觉自己现在精力充沛、能够移山倒海。“有新消息吗？”

“才过了差不多六天，”洛基回答。“它们在Reykjardals跟我们交上了手。”

“Reykjardals？”索尔问道，“你怎么不把我叫醒？”

洛基冲他眨眨眼睛，仿佛他的问题令人费解。“为什么叫醒你？”他一伸手，一把葡萄从桌上的托盘漂浮起来，飞入他掌中。

“洛基——”

“不，你不可以去。”洛基歌咏般抑扬顿挫地说，“你都已经忘了，多遗憾呐。”

“忘记什么了？”索尔狠狠瞪着他。

“橡子啊，”洛基不厌其烦地回答，“我仍然需要它们。”

“你才不需要它们！”索尔怒道，“你只不过想让我过得痛苦不堪而已！”

“奏效了吗？”洛基好奇道。

“是的！”索尔回答。

“那你就不该指望我会停下来，如果你觉得这就是我的目的，”洛基有理有据地帮他分析。“现在我命令你不许碰我，”他补充道，“让我起床。”

索尔翻身滚到一边，仰躺着交叠双臂。“那么我也可以就留在这儿，反正也没有更重要的地方需要我的存在。”

“噘嘴太影响形象了，哥哥，”洛基道，“来吧，咱们来看看应该把从Alftaness回来的勇士派到哪里去。”他从床上弹起来，捻起又一把拆信刀朝他的图表飞去一标。“啊！是Breieá。你到过Breieá吗？”

“去过！”索尔从床上爬起来，“去猎海象。你会派——”

“给我准备好橡子，然后再说，”说着，洛基伸手去取头盔。他转身走向门边，在他身后，索尔犹豫片刻，从桌上迅速拿起被堆到角落的那卷发霉的纸张。

“好吧，”他一边大声回答，一边将纸卷塞进斗篷里，扎在腰带上，然后跟在洛基身后来到走廊。他毫无疑问地明白给洛基准备好他那该死的橡子不会为自己赢得任何外派机会；当然，除非那地方根本不会发生任何战斗，然后他就不得不坐在汪洋大海中的浮冰之上，一整年只能看海象发情打架。

——————————————————————————————————

“啊，”仔细看了看纸页，老斯凯奇如是说道。然后他几分钟都没再开口。

“你能读懂吗？”索尔提示他说话。

“啊！”斯凯奇再叹一句，然后缓缓补充道，“这些字符是以镜像方式写下的。”

“好吧，不过你能读懂吗？”索尔问。

斯凯奇停下来在桌斗里摸索了好一阵，拿出一个超大的透镜，将其放在纸上，然后躬身用一只眼睛仔细阅览。“晚点再来找我，”又过了一会儿，他告知索尔。

项圈轻轻咬了他几下，表示传唤。索尔叹了口气，返回大礼堂，他如今又形单影只起来，因为洛基已将自Alftaness撤回的所有战士再次派出。西弗开拔之前找到过他。“你要小心，”她提醒他。

“你在开玩笑吗？”他暴躁地回答。

“不，”她说。“他是如何得知它们的攻击目标的？目前为止他已经逮住它们两次了，之前就连奥丁本人也无法作出预测。而且他既然知道它们将前往何处，为什么又让阿斯加德的所有战士分散于各大世界中，却将你、我们中最强大的，留在此处？”

“为了折磨我，如你所知。”索尔答道。

“如果有其他理由呢？”她分析道。“暂时，洛基依靠你才能坐稳王位——如果缺乏你的支持，肯定不会有人买他的账。不过像这样的胜利多来几次的话，人们将会开始真心拥护他。”

“你以为我有这么小肚鸡肠，宁愿眼看阿斯加德毁灭也不愿它落到别人手中？”索尔反驳。“如果洛基拥有拯救我们的能力，我将欣然追随于他。”

“然而他凭什么有能力拯救我们呢？”她不以为然。“他并不比奥丁更为睿智；也不是一位比他更加出色的魔法师。”

“现在我无法再这样断定了，”索尔缓缓答到。“我们的父亲年事已高，而且他已疲惫不堪。而洛基长久以来一直对自己的研究讳莫如深。如果他找到了某些知识点并加以研究，进而能够预测我们的敌人——”

“也有可能就是他导演了——”她开口打断，却被他捂住嘴巴。

“够了，西弗。”他说，“如今，他就是我们的领袖，如果你毫无依据说出这种话来，视同叛国之罪。而且，”看到她山雨欲来的眼神，他继续补充道，“我不相信这个猜测。他怒火中烧，心中充满仇恨与恶毒，而且半癫半狂；然而他并没有完全堕落；他不会将这样的生物引来对付我们的人民。”

当他放开手，她不再试图劝说，只是摇摇头。“我不会跟你争辩；但我不愿看你单独留在这里、孤立无援。留神，索尔。”

好吧，反正他已经下定决心弄明白洛基是如何得知光耀一族下一步打算攻击的目标。它们的目的地向来毫无逻辑可循——现在仍然没有——然而不知何故洛基却能预知。当然不是因为飞镖。索尔来到大礼堂，一路空空荡荡。天色已晚，流亡者们早就入睡，战士们均已出征。洛基四肢摊开躺坐于王座之上、斜靠向一边，一手拿着书、另一只手握有一颗苹果，还有一颗苹果躺在他肚子上；索尔偷走它、背对王座坐到最高一级台阶上，啃下一口。

“这些也是你偷到的吗？”他问。

“伊登深深感动，希望能纾解我的疲乏，”洛基傲慢地回答。他的气色的确好了一些：没那么憔悴了，眼神也明亮许多。伊登对他从前一向不太慷慨；洛基已经养成惯犯、只要她一分神就要偷出些苹果来，而且向来偏爱将其施加魔法或者酿造处理后再来食用。“收成很不错的样子，我听说。”

“是啊，”索尔答道，“已经是第四个丰收季了。”仿佛阿斯加德也在竭尽所能以它最后的黄金岁月来招待他们，在终焉之时来临之前。他有这种感觉。“洛基，它们会攻打Breieá吗？”

“要我猜的话，在我们关闭Kambsnes的时空裂隙之前不会。”洛基一连啃了好几口，草草吃完手中的苹果。

“可它们还没有攻击Kambsnes。”索尔道。

“噢，我忘了提吗？”洛基打了个哈欠。

索尔僵住身子。“没错，”他简直佩服自己的克制力，“你确实没有提到。”

“它们攻击了Kambsnes。”洛基说。

两个小时后，索尔杀气腾腾地返回斯凯奇的工作间。他追得洛基满城堡乱窜，变幻了十七种不同的形态、穿了三堵墙，墙当然被他砸毁了，因为洛基变成田鼠躲在里面。他将锤子砸到桌上。“你将镜像字符翻转过来了吗？”

“啊，是的，”斯凯奇心不在焉地回答，头也不抬将那扎纸卷递了过来。他面前重新誊抄了一份，笔迹不再纠结，而且字符朝向了正确的方向。

“它说的是什么意思？”索尔问。

“我说不好，”斯凯奇答到。“它用一种非常不同寻常的加密方式编译过。”

毫不意外。“你需要多久破译？”索尔要求。

“过几天再来吧，”斯凯奇答复。

——————————————————————————————————

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六更：

他还没来得及得到答案，彩虹桥再度打开，两千人马洋溢着胜利的喜悦自Reykjardals得胜而还。即便是炙烧的怨恨也无法消减索尔的喜悦。“我不在意你是怎么知道的，”那天晚上他醉醺醺爬上床时对洛基如是说道；之前洛基又一次自礼堂中悄然早退。

“你当然不在意，”洛基将脑袋一直埋在枕头下面，“你应该意识到，之前七个小时，任何人都有机会溜进来刺杀我。洗个澡去，你臭熏熏的。”

“庆功宴太棒啦，”索尔打了个响亮的酒嗝，手臂一挥横在洛基胸口，倒头就睡。

第二天早上，他开始后悔自己最后三大杯麦芽啤酒、以及之前轻率的言辞。差不多正午时洛基叫他起床，拖他到外面的树林里再次采集橡子，阳光明晃晃笼罩在他宿醉抽痛的脑袋上、酸涩难当。在这段短途旅行快结束时，索尔差不多要相信洛基已经堕落到足以去做光耀一族的幕后主使了。

返程时他让洛基在走廊中行在自己前面，然后迅速转向一条岔路，溜到斯凯奇的工作间，跌跌撞撞——他绊到了差不多二十几条树根，然而他敢肯定自己下脚时它们根本不曾存在。“你破译出密码了吗？”他连个招呼都懒得打了。

“是的，”斯凯奇回答。

“终于，”索尔舒了口气。

“然则——”斯凯奇再次开口。

索尔呻吟一声，捂住自己的脸。

“它写成的语言我从未接触过，”斯凯奇继续道，“我认为这应该是一种自创的语言。极其耐人寻味。再过一两个星期——”

索尔气冲冲转回走廊打算追上洛基，就在快到寝殿的转角那里，项圈陡然炙烫起来。“你这黑心肝的杂种，我要把你的肠子拧成结！”索尔咆哮一声、怒火中烧地冲向前去。结果一过转角，他却发现洛基正陷入殊死搏斗，手中仅握一对短匕护身。他的头盔已被人打落在地，手臂上缠了一只魔法网，被霍德尔部族的八名战士团团围住。

“你们这些蠢货在干什么？”索尔怒吼道，一把将三个人从洛基身边拽开，扔到身后的走廊；又轻挥了一下Mjölnir，把另外两个人砸进墙里，躺在石砾堆中直哼哼。洛基扯下手臂上的禁魔网，向剩下的几个人施了魔咒，亮闪闪的光带盘旋缠绕上他们的手脚，绊得他们迎面栽倒在地。

“就这样卧倒别动，”索尔道，“否则别怪我砸碎你们的脑袋。霍德尔，你跟你这些亲戚们都疯了吗？四年来的第一次，我们看到了希望——”

“即使我们所有人无一幸存、阿斯加德在战火中分崩离析，也好过受这约顿杂种的奴役！”霍德尔嘶吼着，从垮塌的石砾堆中踉踉跄跄走出来。他朝洛基那边啐了一口血。

“他是你的国王！”索尔训斥道，“你曾发誓——”

“说句公道话，”洛基插入对话。他沉沉靠在墙边，呼吸急促；有血迹沿他袖口的撕裂处滴下。“他们非常谨慎地在其他人宣誓时避出了礼堂。”

“那他们就得现在宣誓，”索尔道。

“我才不会，”霍德尔拒绝。

“他们要么立刻宣誓，要么把命留在这里。”索尔冷冰冰地补充道。

霍德尔嗤之以鼻。“你打算杀了我跟我的儿子们吗，奥丁之子索尔，就因为我们维护你、无法忍受你遭到排挤？”

“你们之中有谁在我弟弟手下遭受过比我更为频繁的伤害？”索尔质询道。“你们之中有谁比我更有权利反对他登上王位？”他抓住霍德尔胸口的佩剑皮带，拖他向前，将他推搡跪倒在洛基面前。“为了成就阿斯加德之大义，我遵从父亲的命令，已经宣誓了自己的忠诚；你也必须如此，霍德尔，否则没错——我会将你以叛国者的名义诛杀，既然你如此逼迫于我。”

霍德尔迟疑起来，跪在那里摇摇晃晃，索尔则冷酷地做好心理准备。自一开始他就知道会有这么一出。洛基得罪过太多人，那些将荣誉和骄傲奉为圭臬的战士们，在他的天性被广为人知以前就已对他表现出不喜。面对这种厌恶他从未坦率回应，却以狡猾微妙的作弄手段去侮辱对方，甚至在对方受伤时落井下石。为了维护自己或亲族的荣誉，阿斯加德的勇士愿意豁出命去、欣然赴死，霍德尔就是其中之一。

霍德尔挺直腰杆，索尔不由抓紧Mjölnir，此时洛基却开口了。“不用。”

“什么？”索尔疑惑问道。洛基离开墙边，来到霍德尔面前站定。

“我说不用了，”洛基答道。“霍德尔对我的仇恨毫无新意；他与礼堂内半数人的区别是他勇敢到愿意为此付出生命代价。在战争结束之前我们最好不要失去阿斯加德每一个有胆色的人。”他低头看向霍德尔。“我不要求你对我的忠诚，甚至也不需要你保证不威胁我的安全，霍德尔。我只需要你承诺服从命令——只要光耀一族还在威胁阿斯加德。”

他露出言归于好的淡淡笑意，补充道，“在那之后，当我不再处于我哥哥的庇护之下，你尽管可以在偏僻小巷里伏击我。那样的话，可以将你的成功率提高相当大的程度。怎么样？”

霍德尔满面怒容地抬头望他一眼，然后再次蹒跚起身，一口啐在洛基面前的地上。“很好，约顿怪物。只要战争还在继续。待到一切结束，你将为你胆敢将自己凌驾于阿斯加德的真正勇士之上而付出代价。”他最后谴责地瞪了索尔一眼，向同伴们一扭头；他们一道一瘸一拐地离开了。

目送他们离开后，索尔转头望向洛基。

“当我命令你保护我的安全，”洛基挖苦道，“我的真实含义可不是让你在我背后鬼鬼祟祟地溜走、让我浑然不觉地遭受伏击，被八个四肢发达头脑简单的白痴给谋杀。”他一个旋身、朝走廊相反的方向阔步而去。

“你那么说是什么意思？”索尔跟在他身后，皱起眉头。“当你不再处于我的庇护之下——”

“你自己说的，”洛基扭头说道。“当战争结束、奥丁醒来，我当然会又一次被过河拆桥。毕竟，无论他还是你，绝不会选择我身居王位。”洛基说的事儿索尔几乎都要不记得了：他确实无心提到过，在数个星期之前，再说了，洛基难道还有什么别的期待？怎么会有人愿意将王位奉给他，要知道他背叛了所有人，他谎话连篇、鬼鬼祟祟，下至盗窃上至谋杀无所不用其极。

“这并不表示我会允许霍德尔那个蠢货跟他的亲戚们躲在哪里的小巷中谋害你，”索尔回答。“也不表示你需要逃离阿斯加德、再次躲藏起来。”

“是啊，因为我是如此享受留在这里，留在这么多好朋友中间，”洛基嘲弄地说。“我的确意识到了自己的短视之处，如果我不小心挂掉了，等下一次父亲或者你需要把我从高阁中取出来利用的时候就太不方便了。不过看起来你们不得不承受这种风险。”

“洛基——”索尔恼火得不行。“怎么，你宁愿离开，去米德加德再找个老鼠洞钻进去吗？”

在寝殿门口，洛基停下脚步、双手撑在门扉上，没有回头。“我宁愿住在尼夫海姆※1与腐烂的死尸为伍，”他嗓音柔软，仿佛心苦如死灰。“守在门外。我宁可一个人待着。”

他将门猛地一摔。索尔立在门外，门上人脸浮雕的狞笑仿佛诡秘的嘲讽，似乎在说‘瞧你表现得多么精彩啊，不是吗’。他背靠对面的墙壁缓缓滑坐下去，感受到一股怪异而陌生的悲怆：仿佛再一次眼睁睁看洛基自自己手中滑落。

——————————————————————————————————

早晨仆人送来餐盘，他猛然从睡梦中惊醒，随后跟着他们进入房间。洛基精神饱满、心情愉悦，仿佛昨晚什么都没有发生，甚至还吃掉了一把葡萄、一片奶酪。“咱们瞧一瞧该把从Reykjardals回来的人派去哪里，怎么样？”说着，他拾起奶酪刀；索尔翻了个白眼，将手中桃核向飞刀扔去，打得它偏离了轨迹。它落到图表的最边缘，勉强擦到了一个圈。

“Leifstokk，真的吗？”洛基大惊小怪道。“我本来不这么想，不过那就这样吧。将命令传达下去。”他又拿起一串葡萄来吃。

“什么——但是——它射中Leifstokk是因为我把它打偏了！”索尔不可置信道。

洛基看他的样子仿佛他才是个疯子。“之前的刀子落在Kambsnes和Reykjardals也不过因为我扔中了那里。有什么差别呢？”

索尔讶然瞪着他，“因为你知道他们会攻击哪里！”

“如果我知道他们会攻击哪里，干嘛还要扔飞刀？”洛基反诘道。

“我他妈怎么知道！”索尔怒吼道。“对你做任何事的原因，我全都毫无头绪！”

“为这个对我提高嗓门是不是有点不公平？”洛基一脸受伤。他对着门叫道，“进来！”又一名侍从气喘吁吁地带来了新消息：Höskuldur出现了时空裂隙。

“裂隙没有出现在他们放哨的地方，”男孩说道，“所以已经开得有些大了，他们请求增援——”

“他们必须靠自己坚持住，直到我们解决掉Kambsnes的麻烦，”洛基顿了一顿，望向索尔，所有所思地说，“除非——”

索尔抓紧Mjölnir，忘记了自己刚刚还想拿它敲洛基的脑袋。“我立刻就出发——”

“不，不，”洛基阻止他。“我们就派Reykjardals回来的人支援他们。至于你，去Leifstokk吧。”

“我才不想去Leifstokk！”索尔抗议道。“它们不会进攻Leifstokk的！”

“为什么不？”洛基道。“既然它们会攻打Höskuldur那种死气沉沉的垃圾坑，为什么不会进攻Leifstokk？”

“因为——”索尔住了嘴，他纠结这个做什么呢？“你不再担心有人意图刺杀你吗？”他变换了话题。

“既然我已经把其他所有战士都派出去，就没必要了，”洛基答道。“没错，现在，我命令你前往Leifstokk。你可以在梅伦娜城门处保持警戒。”

——————————————————————————————————

注释：  
※1尼夫海姆：北欧传说中死者之国度。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七更：

“我们能不能留下来看你战斗，雷神索尔？”小姑娘站在城墙边居高临下俯视他，瞪大眼睛问道。由于觉得自己暂时不存在与任何人礼貌寒暄的能力，与其待在城里，索尔将这毫无意义的愚蠢岗哨设在了城外，然而有些当地孩子偷偷爬上城墙来看他。

到了第三天，他们开始带来自己小小的武器给他观赏：这些匕首和手斧多半由手工粗制；仙宫治下如今已经没有几座城市不是全民皆兵了。他们如此热情踊跃、勇敢无畏，索尔无心让他们失望，告诉他们若处于阿斯加德势力范围的所有世界中有哪处不会遭受光耀一族的攻击、那必定是此处。他仔细检查他们的武器，进行品评；教导他们怎样将皮革在短剑把手上缠得更紧、如何正确磨利剑锋。

这让他暴躁的脾气渐渐缓和，而且洛基终于不再时时骚扰；脖子上的项圈沉寂下来，还了他一个清净。毕竟，如果只是为了让他保持无所事事，Leifstokk是个跟阿斯加德一样合适的地方——甚至更为理想。待他教会年幼的孩子们三人一组站岗放哨，就开始训练年长一些的孩子武器使用的技巧。他从前就考虑过，他们应当派遣更多阿斯加德战士到这些小地方来，筛选出具有战略天赋的孩子，并且更为广泛地传授武术技巧。

“索尔，”小格丽塔跑进练习场，大呼小叫。索尔正在训练她的表哥米克尔，纠正他对手中武器移动轨迹的轻忽。“索尔——”

“格丽塔，”他一手捏住米克尔的刀刃，肃然道，“我怎么告诫你的，能在战士训练的时候闯进训练场吗？”

“我知道，但是它们来了！”她嚷道，“我们抽了签，我赢了，所以才能由我来告诉你：过来看呀！”

索尔叹了口气，跟她过去看：也许是道彩虹，或者低垂的云层，或是骡队经过踢起的尘霾。

“瞧呀！”格丽塔得意洋洋地将他拉到大门处。“就那儿。”

索尔目瞪口呆地盯住悬在半空那一片波光粼粼令人作呕的光影，就在大门之外，暗色光纹在它表面不断变幻。“但是——”他出声道，“但是——”

格丽塔焦虑不安地抬头望他，突然间不是那么肯定了。“这是它们吧，难道不是吗？”

一只半透明的胳膊探了出来，关节奇异而且太过细长，它从裂隙中匍匐而出，像身陷黑暗的人一样摸索裂隙边缘。一看到它，索尔立即从困惑中警醒过来，他握住格丽塔的肩膀，弯腰面对她。“是它们——现在听我说，小不点。赶快离开这儿，跑去城里的中心广场，呼唤海姆达尔为你打开彩虹桥：待到彩虹桥出现，你要过去亲口报告国王裂隙在哪里打开。你能做到吗？你们所有人能一起帮助她吗，去看彩虹桥是怎样降临的？”他补充一句，环顾其他孩子。

“我做得到！噢，我做得到！”她尖叫起来，兴奋得一脸苍白，急匆匆一马当先冲向广场。其他孩子跟在她身后跑走了，索尔则握住锤子，飞到城墙之上，独自立在那儿面对不断扩大的裂隙。

这一次同从前面对光耀一族的战斗浑然不同：从前是四面受敌，面对无边无际令人作呕的肢山肉海，不得喘息地一战再战，除了前进和后退已经丧失其他运动感；而这一次，裂隙约束了它们，所以能够冲到他面前的一次不超过三到四只。

Leifstokk的居住者都是农民跟商人，并没有战士，不过还是有些勇敢者手执草叉立于他的侧翼，将光耀一族向他的方向驱赶；其他人则为他带来饮水的角杯以及食物。如果他需要休息，只需将它们赶退至裂隙旁边，守在那儿，砸毁任何企图伸出来的肢体或触须。经过几天轻松的战斗之后，待他暂停休息的时候，他忍不住大笑起来：如果有必要，他可以永不止歇这样下去，只要能够保护Leifstokk，保护阿斯加德。

战斗的第四天，范达尔突然出现在他左边，霍根来到他右边，沃尔斯塔格同他们一起出现、将一角杯甘甜如蜜的蜂蜜酒塞入他手中。索尔一饮而尽，冲他们咧嘴而笑。“什么事让你们耽误到现在？”他将角杯向肩后扔去，然后碾碎几只妄图趁机跃上来攻击他喉咙的怪物。

“只不过在Kambsnes清理它们多花了一阵而已，”范达尔答道，利刃已经寒光出鞘。“然后洛基派我们来这儿，说你在这里已经守得太久了，所以我们应该过来援助一下，加速进度。你觉得我们是不是该每次多放一些出来？”

索尔笑道，“控制在一次一百左右吧，”然后他们静待了一阵子，任凭光耀一族将裂隙的范围撕开得更大了一点。

又过了一个星期，突然地，正当一只庞大畸形的怪物挤到半道的时候，裂隙崩溃了，像被戳破的气球一样突然：那团扭曲的赘肉跌到地上，在死亡的剧痛中疯狂蠕动挣扎，它自己的内脏喷洒在四周，而空中的裂隙则逐渐黯淡下来、继而销声匿迹，仿佛从未出现过。

“感觉好点了吗？”当索尔回归来到大殿时，洛基问道。大殿仍然空空荡荡，只有三位挚友在他身边。当索尔爬上王座高台时，洛基皱了皱鼻子。“也许你该考虑洗个澡来庆贺一下。”

“我在梅伦娜已经冲过澡了，”索尔答道。“你是怎么办到的？”

“办到什么？”洛基无辜地歪头凝视他。

“你怎样让他们进攻Leifstokk的？”索尔不肯罢休。

“西弗的推测听起来越来越有道理了吧？”洛基反问，索尔则恼火地瞪着他。洛基露出淡淡的笑容，“西弗从来都是你们几人当中最聪明那个。”

“你的意思是说你——”

“没有，”洛基答道。“当然啦，如果真的是我在控制它们，我自然也不会承认的。这就给你带来一个不解之谜了。”他站起身来，胳膊一掀将身侧的斗篷甩至身后，然后直视索尔的双眼——他自己的眼睛则如同谜镜一般，令人费解——接着转身离开。“我坚持你去洗个澡，哥哥，”他的声音飘在身后，身影消失在高台下的阴影中。

他的朋友们簇拥他站在王座边。“你真的觉得……？”范达尔瞟他一眼，问道。

“我不知道，”索尔仍然凝望洛基离去的方向。“否则怎么解释呢？Leifstokk完全没有道理。如果不是受洛基指挥的话，光耀一族为什么会出现在那儿呢。”

“洛基向来不太对劲，”沉默片刻之后，霍根说道，“即使在从前——”他不需要申明在什么以前，“——他三五不时就会钻研黑暗魔法，有时还会带来连自己都不曾预料的后果。”

礼堂大门被推开，索尔转身看到人们鱼贯而入：自Kambsnes、Höskuldur和Breieá归来的战士们带来一片喧嚣的胜利喜悦；在西弗的引领之下。

——————————————————————————————————

“这么说不是他在控制它们，”得知Leifstokk之事后，西弗说。

“什么？”索尔讶异道。

“好吧，如果是他的话，他就不会将它们派去Leifstokk了，”西弗解释。他们全盯着她看。“他有什么必要派它们去那里呢？”她质问道，“这样只会让使他看起来更为可疑。”她顿了一顿，“不过我也无法理解它们怎么会攻击那里。”她补充道。

他们坐在一起，百思不得其解。过了一会儿，范达尔试着解释，“有没有可能他故意把它们派过去，因为他知道这样会让自己显得更为可疑，于是我们就会以为它们并非受他操纵——”

“不过我们确实以为是他操纵它们的呀，”沃尔斯塔格说道，“直到刚才，西弗告诉我们——”

“是啊，可是他也知道我们会告诉西弗的嘛。”范达尔坚持道。

他们一起绞尽脑汁，然后沃尔斯塔格又说了，“然而说不定他会想到你认为他知道我们会告诉西弗——”

“够了！”索尔大喝一声，站起身来。“如果我们打算通过厘清我弟弟思路的办法来按图索骥解开这个谜团，这辈子都休想。去找斯凯奇吧。到现在他研究的那些东西应该有所进展了。”

“没错，”当他们将斯凯奇从他的新书上撬开时，他答道。“那种语言不完全是全新创造的：带一些晦涩的亚尔夫海姆※1北部方言，还含有米德加德几种不同语系的外来词，直译为华纳海姆※2的高等语言，创作出一份极有意义的手稿——”

“它上面讲了什么？”索尔打断他。

“这个嘛，你必须自行判断了，”斯凯奇说着，递给他一大沓纸张，接近有原件五倍那么厚。

索尔浏览了前面几页。然后他重新从头看起；再然后又检查了一下，好确认页序没有排错——没排错——于是又试了一次。这些单词吧，大多数他都认识，但是连贯起来却似乎莫名其妙。“这是什么？”他询问道，并将手稿递给西弗；西弗、霍根和范达尔将脑袋凑在一起去看。

“我是学者，又不是魔法师。”斯凯奇回答。“不过依我之浅见，它看起来似乎是一篇不太成熟的论文，讲的是以魔法为动力进行高级空间穿梭的原理。当然，其理论还比较粗糙：没有从别处引证，也没有具体例证；显然不够严谨、没有达到出版的要求。尽管如此，这份论文还是相当可圈可点的——”

“高级空间穿梭？”范达尔问道。

“如果他不是在操纵光耀一族呢？”西弗缓缓开口。“如果他控制的是裂隙的形成？”

“如果你指的是时空裂隙，”斯凯奇严肃而睿智的目光投注在她身上，“制造并维持一个定向时空裂隙某段时间所需的能量与通过此裂隙的物体数量成正比。”

几个人不约而同地茫然回望。斯凯奇嗤了一声。“换句话说，”他解释道，“容单个个体穿越的时空裂隙不需要太多能量来维持：可能一位法师就足够了，如果这位法师足够娴熟、足够强大的话。但如果某个时空裂隙要通过千军万马，则需要某些特别的动力能源来支撑。裂隙大多数都是低效率的空间穿梭手段：彩虹桥正是因此而建立，也正是因此，它为阿斯加德在诸域之间提供了非常强大的战略优势。”

“这样说来，光耀一族又是怎样制造时空裂隙的？”索尔问道。“他们之中可没有魔法师，根据我们迄今为止的了解——”

斯凯奇耸耸肩。“我无法回答。你必须请教某位对裂隙及裂隙能源做过深入研究的学者才行。”

“去哪里能够找到呢？”西弗问道。

“哎呀，我不记得阿斯加德有这种人才，”斯凯奇回答，“除了写出这篇论文那个。”

——————————————————————————————————

注释：  
※1亚尔夫海姆：北欧神话中的精灵之国。  
※2华纳海姆：北欧神话除了阿斯加德的阿萨神族，还有另一支几乎势均力敌的华纳神族，其居住的世界被称为华纳海姆。  
在这里赘述一下九大世界：诸神之国阿斯加德，华纳神族之国华纳海姆，精灵之国亚尔夫海姆，人类世界米德加德（中庭），冰霜巨人之国约顿海姆，侏儒之国瓦特阿尔夫海姆，黑暗精灵之国瓦特海姆，死者之国尼夫海姆（冥界），火焰之国穆斯贝尔海姆。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八更：

索尔等了一整晚，指望洛基在盛大宴会的半途溜走；洛基这次当然就稳稳端坐于贵宾席首位，不时将蜂蜜酒赐予某些个别的战士、怂恿他们起立讲述自己的英勇事迹，每个故事都被他当场赋为韵文。破晓时分，他起身复述了整首诗篇，迎来雷鸣般的欢呼，宴会场上方燃起绚丽夺目的魔法烟花，他在烟雾掩映下悄然退场。待到索尔意识到他已然偷溜——好啦，他当然跟其他人一起喝得醉醺醺了——追着洛基回到寝殿，发现他已经酣然入睡。

早上等他睡醒时洛基早已起床，待索尔来到大礼堂，发现人们正宿醉着东倒西歪、行动笨拙地开赴彩虹桥：洛基命令所有军队部署至Wittgard。

“我们不需要大家游手好闲，越来越疲敝怠惰，”洛基懒洋洋横躺在王座上；他又在啃啄伊登的苹果了：这一颗尤其漂亮，黄金般的表皮流光溢彩，闻起来仿佛阳光灿烂的美好夏日。他握着它伸直手臂，一脸不满。“无意对亲爱的伊登忘恩负义，不过我实在不理解为什么这些苹果必须永远新鲜着吃。”

索尔原本一直竭尽全力考虑用怎样的办法委婉询问洛基有关裂隙的事才能得到有用的答复，一下子给分了心。“那你想怎么个吃法？”他莫名其妙，要知道，伊登的苹果可是一项珍宝。

“噢，我也不大清楚。为什么不做成派，偶尔换换口味呢。”洛基回答。

“——派？”索尔重复。

“米德加德人弄的那种东西，用面饼——”

“我知道派是什么东西！”索尔打断他。“派味道确实很棒，不过——”

“或者晒干！”洛基突然满怀热忱地坐直身子。“我喜欢这个点子。去通知伊登跟她的侍女们，我要她们晒制苹果干。”

索尔目瞪口呆看着他。“我才不要跟伊登讲那种事。你自己去和她说。”

“事实上，”洛基无视他的抗议，自顾自道，“我希望她晒干所有的苹果。让他们将所有的收获切块——说到这个，我指的是全部储藏。”

“全部——”索尔闭上嘴，双臂抱胸。“这跟那些该死的橡子是一回事，对吗？”

“对于令你费解的命令，你就将其当做是可选择性执行的吗？”洛基质问道。

“下达这些命令只会让你表现得比实际更加疯狂，”索尔回答，“并且掩盖你的真实意图。洛基，我知道你已经得知了光耀一族利用时空裂隙进行空间传送的某些——”

“你所知甚少，能够理解的更是微乎其微，”洛基乖戾地打断他。“现在去向伊登传达我的命令。”

“有成百间库房装满了伊登的苹果，”索尔不由自主地争辩，尽管知道跟他争吵很蠢，“如果她们依你所愿将其切块，连晾晒场地都没法找到。”

“那我们就封闭从城堡到多林峰的道路，”洛基说，“她们可以把它们晾晒到沿路的草地上。”

“那条道路每天有两万人次通行！”索尔道。

“实际上，有三万人次，”洛基纠正他，“自从二十年前停止征税之后。那他们现在只好绕走海滨的路了。”

“洛基！”

“你越来越没劲了，”洛基说道，“算了。去Wittgard把西弗换回来吧。她可不会在伊登面前畏畏缩缩。”

索尔张口欲辩，却停顿下来。“等等，”他猜疑地询问，“西弗可是大军统帅。”

“前任统帅，现在是你了。”洛基答道。“高兴吧？”

若是换了之前的三个月，他没有一分一秒不是在翘首期盼这个命令。如今索尔却对洛基怒目而视，“才怪！”

——————————————————————————————————

当然了，在Leifstokk之后，索尔已经无法断定任何事绝对不可能发生，于是他日复一日在自己逼仄的指挥部内来回徘徊，警惕地监视四面八方的空气。没有决策需要他做出。洛基详细指定了每一处扎营的细节：各有一千士兵，位于什么位置，各自相距多远，具体到他们的轮值时段。索尔跟个保姆似的，只能袖手等待。

等了又等，等了又等，将近一个星期过去了，仍然无事发生：没有裂隙，没有敌情。他开始每小时更换一个营地来巡视，只为了找点事做。巡视到第三个营地，有什么事情似乎想从他记忆中蹦出来，他继续前行，努力让它浮出水面。直到第七个，他终于回忆起来：年少时他曾参与过对抗Gorunheim的战争，队伍就是如此被部署的。奥丁命令全部战士分成每千人一营的小型队伍，分布在多林平原上——因为这是彩虹桥单次传输人数的上限。

索尔返回自己的指挥部，查看轮值表：各营地并列坐落，彼此只有十五分钟路程，正如Gorunheim一战的部署一样。这里根本就不会有敌袭。他们被安排在这里，等待传送至别的某个地方。

他将舆图一把拍在桌上，走出门去面朝天空大吼，“海姆达尔！为我开启彩虹桥！”他打算找洛基要个交代。或者，也许他要不到答案，但至少可以冲洛基嚷嚷一顿，之后会感觉好过一些。

然而什么动静也没有。彩虹桥没有开启的迹象。“海姆达尔！”索尔再次喊道。回答他的只有沉默。夜沉如水，万籁俱寂。

索尔立于营地中央，感觉到战士们忧虑的视线集中在自己身上。他们听到了他的呼喊，也看到他没有得到回音。“霍根，”最后，索尔叫道，“通知所有军营进入戒备状态。所有人都拿好武器。告知他们我们很快会被彩虹桥传送至别处作战，务必严阵以待。”

然后他坐到石头上，仰望星空，等待虹桥开启。

六小时之后传唤到来——天空一阵战栗、张开巨嘴，索尔身边环绕了一千勇士，立刻便准备就绪。彩虹桥将他们吞噬进去，索尔手握Mjölnir睁眼仰望，见到了海姆达尔。“我们要去哪里作战，海姆达尔？它们攻击了何处？”

“这里，”海姆达尔恶狠狠地回答。他双眼闪耀着暴怒的烈焰，手握之剑尽管仍插在彩虹桥上还是由于他的怒不可遏而颤抖不止。“它们侵入了阿斯加德本土。还有，索尔，”他补充道，“是他为它们打开的通道。”

“谁？”索尔问道。

“洛基，”海姆达尔回答。“他将我召唤至城堡，以魔法将我囚禁，让我无法通过彩虹桥与你联络。但他甚至都懒得在我视线之下做出伪装了。他去到多林平原，亲手开启了一道时空裂隙，将它们引入阿斯加德。我到现在才得以挣脱，将你带回来。”

索尔心惊肉跳，随即说道，“尽你所能尽快将部队传送过来，海姆达尔，然后再来跟我并肩作战！我们一定要将它们封锁在城堡之外。”

“城堡的防御系统已经启动，”海姆达尔答道，“他们已穿过平原，来到多林峰的关口。”那关隘之后便是大片富饶的山谷与良田，数百万生灵在那里休养生息，正是光耀一族的饥肠辘辘的最好食粮——他们措手不及，只有小屋与农舍遮身，完全任人宰割。

“去吧，索尔，”海姆达尔重新专注于彩虹桥上。“将所有军队带回之后我就去加入你。”

索尔带领霍根、范达尔、沃尔斯塔格以及另外近千勇士穿过彩虹桥、经过城堡——城堡外波光粼粼的魔法护盾是他如今火烧火燎的内心之中的唯一安慰。是他纵容了这一切，是他让洛基拥有了指挥权，甚至当洛基已经有所嫌疑的时候，他仍然轻易放过了他。他有眼无珠，错将仙宫交到这个扭曲心智之人的手中。

他们绕过城堡，来到多林平原，索尔简直心惊胆战了——光耀一族的怪物怎么能有这么多，根本就是无边无际。它们穿越的裂隙仍在那儿，不过已经在崩塌了，然而这根本毫无意义——这里的怪物比索尔从前见过的加起来还多。不知何故，它们坚持向大路行进，也许是因为其地形更简单——它们不断前行，面目可憎、沸反盈天——这一切都是洛基造成的。

索尔举起Mjölnir，发出一声战吼。他抡起锤子飞起来，冲到光耀一族背后，一连砸碎三只庞大的怪物，它们看起来就像是奇形怪状的扭曲树木，长出层层叠叠胳膊状的枝丫与利爪般的手。他将它们砸倒，压住体型较小的怪物，然后继续砸、直到将它们碾成肉泥。然后他旋至一边，用这一招又一次解决掉四只。范达尔和霍根追上他时，他身边已满是光耀一族的尸体。

支援越来越多，索尔将战士们分成队形，包围光耀一族大军的侧翼。怪物们如此执着地前往他们向往的盛宴，都懒得回头防御——它们连队形都没有分散。它们一往无前，只在受到直接攻击的时候会转身，却立刻就被斩杀。索尔冷酷地挥起锤子，杀神附体；他拭去遮挡视线的血迹，忘却了自身的口渴与饥饿，不过他知道，用不了多久他就得将身边的战士轮替下去，也许让他们返回城堡接受补给——

“索尔，”范达尔杀到他身边，把一个又小又黏的东西塞进他手里。“吃吧！”范达尔吼道，战场的人潮很快又将他推远。索尔将那小东西塞进嘴里，突然，惊人的苹果甜香迸发在他舌尖，就在他一挥之下屠戮掉又一只怪物的时候。

他挥舞Mjölnir清理出一小片空间，再次揪住了范达尔。“你还有多的吗？能不能分发给前线的战士——”

“俯首皆是，”范达尔回答。

“什么？”索尔定睛看去：光耀一族沿大路向多林进发，而在阿斯加德的艳阳之下，大路两侧铺满了雪白的布帛，伊顿果园四年丰收的苹果储备全都切成薄片，整整齐齐码放在那里。

索尔在战场中央愣了片刻神，哑口无言动弹不得，随即怒吼出声，“洛基，等我找到你，我会把你捆在巨石之上，让毒蛇悬在你头顶、将毒液滴入你眼中，让你对我的心情感同身受！”

然后他派遣信使向每支部队传讯，于是他们轮流前往苹果那里，取来食用；每位战士归来之时不仅精神抖擞焕然一新，身上的伤口也都痊愈了。索尔开始加快步调：士气已然重振，他不再需要担心会将战士们逼到弹尽粮绝。而自始至终，光耀一族的队形始终没有溃散：仿佛它们混沌的集体意识全神贯注于某个崭新的目标，即便遭受斧钺之诛、尸横遍野也不值得分心抵抗。

多林峰在他视野中变得愈发庞大起来，天色渐晦：当暮野四合，索尔举目远眺，遥远的山顶处闪烁起魔法火焰，就在敌军部队微光闪烁的躯体进发的方向。“没错，洛基就在那儿，”当与海姆达尔再次汇合、并肩战斗时，他被告知。“西弗跟他一道；他们正在朝峰顶前进，举步维艰。如果不得不背水一战，他们就大势不妙了。”

“见鬼，”索尔示意范达尔过来。“海姆达尔，我需要你在这里发号施令，”他说。“范达尔，叫上霍根和沃尔斯塔格。我们必须先走一步，将它们阻截在峰顶。”

在索尔带领下，四人势如破竹穿越敌阵：有路之处他们见缝插针，无路之处则以血开道。光耀一族仍然一路向前，根本懒得耽搁时间来阻挠他们。最后，索尔跃入空中，一马当先地飞至山顶，正赶上一只奇形怪状宛如多腿猛犸兽的怪物支起身子用一条前腿将洛基挥倒，西弗则立刻挺身而出挡在他身前打算帮他挡下接踵而至的攻击。

他俯冲而至，手执Mjölnir贯穿怪物整副身躯。他满身狼藉地在西弗跟洛基面前落地，然后旋身将怪物的尸骸一击砸回敌阵，阻住对方进击的势头。他俯身将洛基一把抄起来，想使劲摇晃他问他为什么要这么傻，却又不敢真那么用力——洛基头顶绽开了一个大口子，血流如注，且瞳孔扩张。

他抓紧索尔的胳膊，声音嘶哑，“你能赢吗？剩下来这些——如果他们反抗起来，你们能不能——”他戛然而止，身体摇晃，目光突然失去了焦距，仿佛失明一般。

索尔俯首山腰，意识到光耀一族无边无垠的数量已然被削减至很少一部分。在下方的多林平原上，队伍的行列已经差不多到达了山脚，在其尾迹之上躺有成千上万鳞光闪闪的尸体。幸存这些大约有一万还多的兵力——仍然很多，却不至于让他们力有未逮。在这样狭窄的通道上，索尔有把握制住它们，何况己方还有大军殿后。

“可以，”索尔回答。“我们能赢的。洛基——”然而洛基已叹息一声，沉沉倒在他怀里，眼白泛起。西弗抓住他另一边胳膊，原来突然之间，光耀一族疯狂般发起了冲锋，触肢飞舞，仿佛久受约束、一朝终得释放。索尔不得不放手任洛基落到地上，破釜沉舟奋力抵抗，直到三勇士终于驰援到身边帮助阻截，才能勉强松一口气。

——————————————————————————————————

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

第九更

灭掉最后这一万敌军，花费的工夫有之前屠戮十万怪物之久。在挣脱了洛基施加其身的莫名束缚之后，光耀一族恢复了从前无脑而野蛮的战斗风格，然而山路和隘口阻碍了它们的行动，即便这里没有苹果，眼看胜利在望的战士们仍然愈战愈勇，锐不可当。

当最后一只敌人也倒下，索尔自山顶下来，从头到脚沾满浓浆腐液，他回到城堡、跳进浴缸，将衣袍付之一炬，随后前往治疗室。

西弗自洛基床边抬起头来，眼神倦怠；她自己伤势也不轻，她曾不遗余力保护他，胳膊现在还紧紧缠着绷带。“我不知道他怎么办到的，”她低声说道，两人一同坐下，紧盯着洛基的睡颜。“我没有见到他施放任何咒语，除了一开始打开裂隙跟最后的关闭之外。不过你也看到它们是怎样进军的，还有战斗的姿态——” 

“是的，”索尔回答。

“他那时候——他看起来半癫半狂，或者说像是回光返照的兴奋模样，”西弗继续道。“他好几次试图遣我离开，有一次甚至攻击了我——而且，索尔，还有一次——我正在战斗中，可能看得不是很清楚，不过——我觉得有一次他差点将剑锋转向自己。”

这一天以及第二天，洛基都丝毫没有醒来的迹象。医师们经过时总轻轻摇头。索尔一直守在他床边打瞌睡，偶尔醒来只为了看一眼洛基是否仍在沉睡。最后，他终于开口向医师询问。

“我没法给你答复，”医师回答他。“他没有陷入沉眠的生理原因，因此他的沉睡是出于其他理由，超出了我的专业范围。我们可以尝试以药剂将他唤醒，但会有风险——最好还是等他自然而然清醒过来。”

又过去了一天一夜。海姆达尔一丝不苟地监视着阿斯加德疆域内的所有世界，光耀一族没有再次发动袭击。战场被一点点清理干净，尸体在山下填埋起来，这片土地今后将被荒弃——被它们的肉体污染之处寸草不生。然而洛基一动也没动过。索尔终于忍不住暗暗推搡他想把他唤醒；看起来没什么效果，然而喉间项圈之处却有几分刺痛。

“我从未见过这种魔法，”研究过项圈之后，医师不以为然。“以我的研究，我不认为你能通过这个与他的精神世界进行沟通。”

索尔尝试询问斯凯奇，对方扫了一眼项圈，答道，“哎呀，这是约顿海姆的契约项圈。不过它还没有完成结契。”

“没有结契才怪，”索尔说，“它怎么都拿不下来。”

“准确的说，”斯凯奇向他解释，“待契约形成之后，项圈便沦为纯粹的装饰品，那时才能被取下。然后，当然啦，结契双方可以彼此感知对方的思想，而且——”

“等等，你说什么？”索尔问，“感知——我可以读到洛基的想法？我要怎样才能完成契约？”

斯凯奇冲他眨眨眼睛。“仪式过程倒是多种多样，不过，自愿的Xing行为是唯一必须履行的——”

“什么？”索尔不可置信道。

“放心，分娩生子并不是必要的，”斯凯奇安慰他道，“尽管由于神秘的能量汇聚经常会导致这种结果——”

“到此为止吧，”索尔无言以对。除了，当然，洛基给他套上了一个情趣项圈。王八蛋。

“从理论上来讲我觉得双方并非不可能在契约完成之前就建立起一定程度的心灵沟通，”再三考虑之后，斯凯奇补充道，“集中精神的话——”

结果这一天剩下的时间索尔都用来设法去‘感知’洛基，并且感觉这样做的自己简直跟傻瓜一样。项圈时不时会抽搐一下，有几次甚至有点发热、甚至发烫，不过也仅此而已了。索尔终于一头扑倒在床边，打个盹儿。洛基的手搁在被单上，项圈不经意间擦过了他的指尖。洛基说起梦话来。索尔朦朦胧胧感觉自己沉浸到了沉甸甸的、令人恐怖的幽暗之中，到处都是微光闪烁的肢体在挥舞撕挠。一惊之下他猛地抬起头来，洛基的手指滑走了，幻象也消失了。

索尔先前并没有想到过分享洛基的想法有可能不是什么美好的体验。他努力镇定下来，再次握住洛基的手，抚上项圈。“洛基，”他克制住一股突如其来的、想要疯狂环顾这间房间的冲动——似乎有什么东西在视野边缘蠢蠢欲动。“醒过来啊，弟弟。那只不过是些影子罢了，洛基。”

他不自觉提高了音调，感觉仿佛有一道陷窟在他面前缓缓张开——思绪扭转虬结，爱意与苦闷难分难解，忿怒也不逞多让、纠缠其中织就一张大网，恍如世界之树的根须一般，然而洛基本人却无处可寻。索尔本能想要畏缩、想退避开来，他确实是有这个念头的，最终却还是一直将洛基的手掌牢牢压在自己咽喉，再次呼唤他的名字。洛基发出微弱的声音，翻动身体仿佛要躲开；索尔却紧紧抓住了他。洛基长舒一口气、几乎像是在哽咽，随即抽开了手。

影子从视野中消失了。索尔再次伸手，想要抓住洛基的手，洛基却将手收回身侧，侧蜷起身子。他的眼睛睁开了一线。“够了，”他说，“我不会再睡过去了。”

他的语调里听不到感激，只有疲惫。“他们找不到——找不到有效的，”索尔解释道，“——有效的药剂，能让你——”

“能让我变成实至名归的阿萨神族？”洛基反诘。“让奥丁成为我的父亲，将我血管中流淌的冰脉化作血液，让所有谎言归于真实？如果你听说有这样的咒语，麻烦让我知晓。”

“就算起不到别的作用，至少可以帮你放松休息，”索尔道。

“我喜欢我的梦，”洛基顶嘴，“它们充满灵感。等等？”

“怎么了？”索尔问道。

“我是否应该假设有要事发生，所以你才会这么不顾一切想要唤醒我？”洛基问，“它们又发起攻击了吗？”

“没有，”索尔回答。“海姆达尔一直保持警戒，目前一切安好。我是在担心你。”

洛基一时无话，片刻之后却呛出了几声笑意。“你当然会了。”

“我没有撒谎，”索尔很是恼火。

“我知道，”洛基回答。“我笑的不是这个。”

“现在既然你已经醒了，”索尔双臂环胸，“总可以告诉我到底发生什么了吧。你的确控制了光耀一族。”

洛基没有说话。他没有闭上眼睛，就那样四肢放松瘫在床上，脸上的线条写满了精疲力竭，看上去苍老了许多，疲惫而憔悴。索尔心中顿时涌出一股愧疚感，然而这个样子解决不了任何问题。“弟弟，我是在恳求你，”索尔说。“你为什么一定要独自力挽狂澜呢？万一你在战斗中牺牲了怎么办——难道你愿意看到阿斯加德随着你的陨落而覆灭？”

洛基又笑了起来。“啊。你想学我这个办法。”

“我想知道你的办法是怎么办到的，”索尔解释。“没有你的参与，父亲跟我将这场战争坚持了四年，每一次关键的转折我们都失败了——尽管看起来毫无心智，它们却战无不胜。可这一次，它们仿佛心甘情愿遵循你的命令任人宰割——”

“它们并不是毫无心智的，”洛基疲惫地打断他的话。

“可它们选择进攻的目标毫无规律可言——至少从前是这样的，以我们能力找不出规律。”

“没错，”洛基答道，“不过没有头脑的种族是不可能打败你的，也不可能打败父亲，所以他们绝非毫无心智。”他闭眼问道，“有水吗？”

索尔一条胳膊绕到他背后将他扶坐起来，为他倒了水。洛基饮了半杯水，然后坐在那儿凝视着高脚水杯，眼神焦距却不知飘向何处。“时空裂隙，”片刻之后，索尔开口提醒。

“什么？——哦，你偷走的那篇论文，”洛基说。索尔则暗自叹了口气。“曾经出现过时空裂隙的地方再度开启裂隙就会容易得多。我躲开海姆达尔的视线，游历过太多世界，我知道那些容易打开的缺口在哪里，你懂的。我敢说父亲自己对这一点也已经有所了解了。他难道从未在光耀一族袭击之前尝试派你拦截吗？”

“有的，”索尔惊讶道，他记起来了。“有一次他派我前去Tergine，去到钢铁之都——”

“这就对了，”洛基打断他。“有一个超级容易撕开的裂口就在那里，那个世界在那儿已经被磨得太薄了，毫不费力就能穿过去。”

“然而光耀一族并没有前来，”索尔说。

“是啊，它们当然不会去，”洛基解释道。“因为你有备而来。如果它们前往Tergine，结果必败无疑。”

“但是他们去了Alftaness，而且被我们给打败了。”索尔不明就里。“然后是Kambsnes，甚至还有Leifstokk——是你欺骗了它们吗？对它们做出某种承诺——”他渐渐消音。显然，这样根本讲不通；首先，光耀一族甚至彼此之间都从未开口交流过，又怎么会相信洛基的花言巧语呢？

“它们的Alftaness之行是不可能失败的——如果我们营地的井水被下了毒，所有战士在战斗途中忽然身染重疾的话。”洛基说道，“事实上，对它们而言这将是个天赐良机。阿斯加德勇士比普通人要强大得多；它们大可以尽情飨宴一番，之后更不用在其他世界与我们短兵相接了。”

“可水源怎么会被下毒呢？”索尔困惑了。

“这个嘛，因为我本打算溜到Alftaness，在战斗中投毒啊，”洛基道。“趁光耀一族发动攻击、战士们自顾不暇时。”

“可是——这太荒谬了！”索尔不解。“它们怎么可能指望你做这种事呢？即便它们知道你对我们有所怨忿，可你也是它们的敌人、是他们的目标，同我们一样——”

“因为我原计划确实如此，”洛基答道。

“你向它们透露了这个计划？”索尔问，“它们竟然还相信了——”然而洛基无精打采地摆了摆手，以示否定。

“没必要向它们透露任何事，”洛基解释道，“它们是无法被劝服的。它们不存在记忆，不存在信任，也不存在期冀。只有像我们这样可悲而无知的生物才会在前行时战战兢兢：我们不得不竭尽全力牢记前车之鉴、可怜兮兮地猜测自己的行为将导致怎样的结果。咱们耀眼的朋友们可没这个必要。它们无所不知。”

索尔缓缓吐出疑问，“它们——能够预见未来？”

“它们能够预见未来，”洛基点点头，肯定他的猜测，“它们时时刻刻采取的行动，都直指更有可能达到其渴望的未来方向——让它们饥渴的食欲得以餍足。”

醍醐灌顶般，一切豁然开朗——在那些那令人精疲力竭的战斗中，无论索尔如何排兵布阵、无论奥丁怎样出谋划策，光耀一族为何总能出现在最恰当的地方，让他们的所有努力付诸东流，除了同它们硬碰硬外毫无他法。“不过这样的话，”索尔疑道，“它们为什么要来——不光是其他那些世界，尤其是最后这一战，如果它们的预见是朝着——”

“相较于基于以往经验做出抉择，基于对未来的了解做出的决定显然会更胜一筹，”洛基说，“然而这并不表示它们就不会犯错。毕竟，未来是不确定的。它们做出的选择也不过是基于对当前的感知。改变它们感知到的东西，你就能控制它们的行动了。”

“可你是如何改变他们所见的呢？”索尔询问。

“怎么啦，你到现在还没明白吗，亲爱的哥哥？”洛基答道。“通过扭转我自己的想法。”

“但是——”索尔顿了顿。“这也太——你可以改变它们全军的动向，只通过改变自己的念头就行了？”

“说的倒是简单，”洛基嘲讽道，"要不然你来试试，下定决心接纳光耀一族的军队，让它们侵略毫无防备的阿斯加德，任由它们在大地上肆虐、将我们所有的人民吞噬殆尽？"

索尔目瞪口呆。“什么？”

“这不是靠欺诈能够达成的事情。”洛基解释，“一定得让它们看到自己饕餮欢宴的未来，看到仙宫被夷为废墟、阿斯加德人倒在它们面前任其大快朵颐，为此我必须做出能够致使这种后果的决策，并且坚决贯彻——直至他们入彀，我才能转变想法将它们引上毁灭之路。”

索尔挣扎着厘清他的构思，最后只能投降：这办法毫无道理，然则成效卓著。“所以你是怎么办到的？”

洛基大笑起来，冷酷而嘲讽。“你只需要多想象一下阿斯加德每个人都有多么厌恶你、鄙视你。你只需要提醒自己万一你一不小心帮助他们奇迹般赢得了这场无望的战争，得到的报偿将是再度遭受抛弃，以便给你光芒万丈的兄长铺平道路，你这一生的价值就是每一分钟都得为他燃烧、蜡炬成灰。你还可以考虑一下自己有多么悲哀、多么愚蠢才会允许那个将身为婴儿的你从故乡绑架至此、又向你撒下弥天大谎的人再次将你利用，只从指间漏给你一点点虚伪的慈父般的赞许就想收买你。当你对上述真相思忖再三后，将这个世界毁于一旦的想法难道不正是恰如其分的心态？”

他掀开被单，挣扎着下了床。他落地不太稳，身体重量大半倚在Gungnir上，摇晃了片刻，随即缓缓地、一瘸一拐向门口走去。“你不如换别的问题，”他的声音传到后方，“比如我是怎样将想法扭转回来的。”

“那你是怎样做到的呢？”面对他的背影，索尔不抱希望地发问。

洛基停下脚步，却没有回答。“集结军队，”他说，“我们明早出发，前往Garearíki※1。”

——————————————————————————————————  
注释：  
※1：Garearíki就是本文一开始沦陷的地方。（这个没有必要的注释是因为，我自己对这些地名也已经混乱了……）

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十更

“这么说——”范达尔说，“——他是真的用疯狂击败了它们，对吗？”

“而且将自己逼迫得愈发疯狂，”索尔无奈道。他将木棍戳进火堆，拨了几下，将它搅散。在他们周围，战士们扎了营，精疲力竭却酣然入梦。之前在战场上，光耀一族愚蠢地来回奔袭，洛基则每隔半个小时就向前线下达新的指令。他们面临的形势简直叫人胆战心惊，眼看光耀一族猛扑而来，却被命令放下武器束手待毙——索尔骄傲地看到没有任何战士在潮水般涌来的丑恶怪物面前退缩动摇，尽管对方浩浩荡荡不断靠近、步步紧逼——结果被侧翼部队抄断了后路。

于是Garearíki重新回到他们手中——荒芜千里，寸草不生，土壤被光耀一族的尸骸深深污染——然而毕竟夺回来了。明天早上他们将出发前往Redgna，在那之后继续马不停蹄，直到连Bralund也收复回来，彻底打败光耀一族、将它们击溃，然后就——

然后就——

索尔不知道然后该怎么办。奥丁仍深陷于沉眠之中，毫无苏醒迹象。当他醒来时，会怎么说呢？洛基证明了自己能够胜任国王之宝座，连索尔也无法否认这一点；而且即便从前阿斯加德勇士之中有人不忿所追随的国王拥有约顿海姆血统，自多林峰一役后也都偃旗息鼓了。

行走于营地之间，索尔总感觉有充满困扰的目光落在自己身上，他心里明白得很。他们不再像从前那样惧怕光耀一族，因为他们如今已经发现对方是可以抗衡的、是可以被击败的。然而他们的忧惧不减反增——他们害怕阿斯加德会从内部分崩离析。如果奥丁醒来，剥夺洛基的王位，而洛基却拒绝轻易退让——

“王位是你与生俱来的权力，索尔，”看着火焰余烬成灰，索尔听见西弗如是说。“你是奥丁之长子，早已被指定为他的继承人。洛基并未发起荣耀的挑战来赢得王位，即便他挑战了，在战斗中他也不可能是你的对手。何况在米德加德时他就曾袭击过你，不止一次用卑劣的手段——”

“可是在我们生死存亡之际，”索尔打断她，“尽管他是作为罪犯被囚回阿斯加德，且为所有人所不齿，可他在这场前途无望的战争中临危受命，将我们从死亡与毁灭中拯救了出来，这一点我甚至奥丁本人都无法做到。”

“方法是用他的疯狂与恶意，”西弗反驳道。“你觉得这是身为国王所应具有的品质吗？你真心愿意看他登上宝座吗？”

索尔沉默下来，没有回应她。他一心是想要成为国王的——他从小就对此势在必得，无论父亲在他们年少时是怎样说的。当时这念头不过出于少年傲慢的贪婪，对权势与荣耀的渴望。不过后来他经历了死亡的洗礼，从自己不自觉会轻忽的、以为远不如己的人身上，他见证过真正的热情与智慧。现在他已懂得阿斯加德之王权并不仅是自己的战利品，而是身负保卫所有世界的重任。可他知道，除了阿斯加德之外，洛基根本不在乎任何其他世界的任何东西。那一场将他自己的心扉豁然开启的剧变，却让洛基愈发心门紧锁、且缠上了铁链。索尔无法说法自己，他不敢相信即使洛基得到了曾经梦寐以求、不择手段去盗取的那个宝座，就能从此放下心结。

一个月过去了，他仍然没有更好的办法。三天后他们就要部署至Bralund，作最终决战，可索尔仍然找不到能够妥协的双全之策。当父亲醒来，他会发现占据自己王位的不光是从前饱受轻视的次子，还是一位挟胜利而加冕的勇士之王。上一次战斗快结束的时候洛基曾亲自来到前线，手执永恒之枪身先士卒，甚至连魔法都没有使用——仿佛像是在说‘瞧啊，我能与阿斯加德的任何勇士并驾齐驱，只要我愿意’。不需要看西弗在洛基背后飞的眼刀索尔也知道这样在大家心目中造成了怎样的影响。

然而他们仍然对光耀一族的出处一无所知——奥丁也没能解开这个谜团。当Bralund被收复之后，战争将暂时告一段落，不过光耀一族随时都可能卷土重来。它们将成为笼罩于阿斯加德疆域之上永恒的阴影，随时会从黑暗中窜出来狠咬一口——在这种情形下，人们难道会背弃已自证有实力带领他们打败这些怪物的领袖吗？

在洛基的指挥之下，胜利已触手可及，战士们无不意志强悍、坚韧不拔，但索尔知道这些战斗已经透支了他们的力气。休息了如此之久，疲惫的阴影仍然笼罩在他们的面庞，尽管没有人愿意承认内心的害怕，可他们明白自己已经力有未逮。再来一场这样的战斗，他们就撑不下去了。洛基有充分理由宣称，他可以保护他们避免落到这般下场，奥丁却不能。

如果他拒绝交还王位，内战一触即发——索尔完全不知道到了那个关头，自己该怎么办。如果他放弃自己的权欲，支持洛基，也许可以避免内战发生——父亲绝不会为了这副早就想要卸下的重担同时与他们两人为敌——不过这样的话，洛基会成为一位怎样的君王？他能否克服痛苦与怨恨，放弃沉浸于阴谋诡计的乐趣，成为国王？抑或，他是否会在胜利后渐渐厌倦，无所事事之下开始破坏自己的王国？

自多林峰一役之后，索尔已经不必再履行保镖之职。又一个愁绪难解的不眠之夜，他从床上爬起来，打算去找他的弟弟。洛基肯定明白这些忧虑与愁思，同索尔一样。也许他能说服洛基同自己分享他的答案。据他所知的是，洛基不屑于王位——他从来都是这样宣称的。

然而洛基的寝殿空空如也，床铺一丝不乱。在这凌晨时分，大礼堂也沉寂无声，人迹寥寥。藏书室同样安静，只有三位学者各自挑灯夜读，不包括洛基。困惑之下，索尔甚至去训练场瞥了一眼，有几个心情急切的半大男孩在那儿练习武技，还阻扰了他片刻，企图劝服他让他们参加最终战役——然而索尔明白他们并没有准备好。对孩子们的怜惜之情让索尔留下了一会儿，看他们各自展现技巧、并稍加指导。最后他来到了母亲的房间，沉眠的奥丁就躺在这里，他来此是为了征求母亲的建议，倒不是来寻找洛基的。然而当他一进门，弗丽嘉就抬起头来，似笑非笑道，“你们今夜倒都是辗转难眠。”

“什么？”索尔疑惑道。原来洛基也曾来访，他一言不发地在奥丁床畔坐了一个钟头，然后离开。

索尔再次拜访了藏书室，然后是大礼堂，然后是洛基的寝殿，结果还是没有找到他。他在卧室中多呆了一会儿，看到洛基被飞镖订住的地图，骤然之间，一股难以名状的恐惧涌上心头，他赶紧前往彩虹桥。

“我看不到他，”海姆达尔说。“不过索尔，你得知道，这些日子以来多半时候他都会在我眼中隐匿行藏。所以他此时此刻躲起来也许并无特殊意图。”

索尔不置可否，“帮我打开前往Bralund的通道，海姆达尔。将落点定在最容易形成空间裂隙的位置。”

这趟雷驰电掣的旅途将他直接扔到了洛基身后——这是一座顶部平坦的山峰，俯瞰向下，索尔初以为望见了一片雾海，迅而毛骨悚然地意识到那是漫山遍野的光耀一族，它们熙熙攘攘，蠕动的肢体互相纠缠，四面八方映入眼帘的全是这些饥饿永远无法平息的嗉囊。彩虹桥轰鸣着在身后关闭，洛基旋过身来。“洛基——”索尔刚一开口，就发现光耀一族已经行动起来，它们自四面八方蜂拥而上、向山顶猛冲。

“到这边来！”洛基朝他怒吼。索尔已经握住Mjölnir，迅速靠近他身边，洛基却七窍生烟地朝他龇牙咧嘴。“那玩意儿没用，抓紧我。”他转过身去，背朝索尔。索尔只好将锤子挂到腰间，握紧洛基的肩膀，只见湛蓝的魔法之光迸发开来，将两人笼罩其中。索尔只来得及看见洛基拉开双手之间的远古冬棺，身体就已被摄人的寒冰之力死死咬住。

最前列的光耀一族已经快攀上峰巅，却遭受了坚冰侵袭——几根触须和爪子被冻结在峭壁边缘。冰层摧枯拉朽般蔓延，索尔眼见最近的生物变成水晶般的雕塑，然后被层层坚冰埋葬，而且冰层无休无止地层叠而上，就在一个心跳的刹那，万载寒冬倏忽而至。洛基仍在将冬棺向外拉开。冰川从他们脚下沿山坡蔓延，吞噬了整块大地。在遥远的地平线，索尔能看到光耀一族闪烁的磷光消失了，仿佛日头落到了冰层之下。

恐怖的寒冰之力滔滔不竭，冰冷渗入骨髓。到最后他只能厚着脸皮紧紧依偎在洛基身上，双臂环住他的腰、胸膛贴住他的背、脸埋在他肩头。冬棺狂暴地呼啸着，时而阴沉沉地隆隆作响，时而如暴风雪般尖利呼号，然而洛基无惧它的暴怒，岿然屹立，将其力量渠导为冰。头顶上，连太阳也变得愈发虚弱、愈发冰凉、愈发苍白起来。

待尘埃落定，当洛基终于再次关闭远古冬棺，他们所在之处已经不再是山巅。他们站在一块孤零零的毫无遮蔽的圆形地面上，平坦如镜的冰河万里环绕他们伸展开来，自深处闪闪发亮——那是光耀一族的光芒透过冰川漫射开来，如同透过厚玻璃看到的水漾的光辉。索尔不再感觉寒冷了，他的身体仿佛都不是自己的了，麻木而遥远。洛基转过身来，皮肤冰蓝、双目猩红。他张开双臂，环抱住索尔。他说，“海姆达尔，打开彩虹桥，之后我们来讨论一下要不要就你把我哥哥送过来找死这件事将你处决。”索尔并没有听懂这番话，事实上，他已经无法站立。被彩虹桥摄住的冲击力是他记得的最后一件事。

他醒来时躺在治疗室，指尖刺痛不已，他手脚上戴着皮手套跟袜子、里面涂满了药膏。接下来的三天，医师们总是拿针来戳他，而他只是稍稍有一点若有若无的感觉。他们拒绝放他离开。西弗来探望他，坐在他床边，范达尔、霍根、沃尔斯塔格也一起，可洛基从未出现。“他回来后就再没出现过，”西弗告诉他。“弗丽嘉夫人派遣侍女告诉我说攻击行动已经取消，Bralund已经收复，不过洛基没有亲自在礼堂现身。”

“有个侍从看到他将你送往治疗室，说他披了一件厚厚的斗篷，但他的手是蓝色的，”范达尔对他说。“你觉得他是不是永久性地变成约顿人的样子了？这样一来，继承权的问题就迎刃而解啦。”

他听起来颇有几分幸灾乐祸，真他妈见鬼。索尔挣扎着在床上坐起来，恶狠狠地回答，“是的，因为我将宣布放弃与他争夺继承权，因为他为我们的缘故付出了太多。我以我的荣誉发誓。”

范达尔目瞪口呆，西弗不敢置信。“索尔！”她惊愕道。

“够了！”索尔咆哮道，“他是你们的王，也是我的王。让我一个人待一会吧，如果你们不打算安慰我，反而一心叛国的话。”

他半夜醒来，发现洛基紧裹斗篷坐在他床边。索尔撑着手肘半坐起身。“弟弟，你是不是——”

洛基褪下兜帽，外表一如往常；只是憔悴得可怕，形销骨立。“没有变蓝，多可惜范达尔将流言传播得栩栩如生。很遗憾没能让你做出那副光辉伟大的姿态：否则将是多么高尚的表演啊。”

“如果你想要王位——”

“我当然不想要你以宽宏大量的怜悯姿态将它让给我，仿佛它天经地义就是你的，仿佛你有权将它出让一样，仿佛我不值得成为候选，”洛基打断他。

索尔恼火地摇了摇头。“如果你真心想赢得统治权，你应该很高兴我靠边站才对。”

“这么说来，我大概不可能是真心想赢得统治权了。”洛基说。

“阿斯加德人全都忧心忡忡于是否会发生内战，”索尔道，“他们已经开始默不作声地站队了——你不可能不知道！如果你不想继位，为什么要冒引燃战火的危险——”

“可你得想一想呀，将王位从心有不甘的你手中夺走，证明我比你优秀得多，将是一件多么令人心满意足的事，”洛基再次打断他的话。

“那么当你得到这个王国之后，打算拿它怎么办呢？”索尔询问道。

“噢，如果百无聊赖的话，我可能将它慷慨地归还给你，”洛基回答。“你可以感受一下作为被怜悯者接受纡尊降贵的傲慢自己会不会开心，哪怕仅此一次。”

“那现在就这样做有什么不一样？”索尔道。

洛基夸张地瞪大眼睛。“哥哥！”他叫道，“这是幽默感吗！我真为你感到骄傲呀！”

无视碍事的连指手套，索尔伸手去抓他的脖子，然而洛基向后一仰躲开了他。他故作悲哀地摇摇头，“看来指望你持续幽默下去我还是期待过高了一点。来吧。”他伸手抓住索尔的手腕，魔力奔涌而出，穿透连指手套。手套分裂出指套、裹住他的手指，软软地贴合皮肤。索尔在新手套中屈伸手指，手感仍有些怪异，不过疼痛已消。脚上厚厚的袜子也已经硬化成了长靴。

洛基站起身来。“没时间等你躺在这里痊愈了。你可以在路上修整一下。”

“去哪里的路上？”索尔警惕起来。

——————————————————————————————————

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

第十一更

“不要再来一次了，”看着道路开始向下蜿蜒至熟悉的充满灰雾的阴暗之处，索尔呻吟道。城堡已经在身后的视野中消失，仿佛根本不曾存在。他策马向前，同洛基并行。“你打算拿什么奉献给诺恩三姐妹呢，嗯？她们可不会第二次不计报酬地任我们离开了。”

“我们不去找命运女神。”洛基回答。

“可这是通往世界之树的路！”索尔道。

“真的吗？”洛基反问。“也许我在某处转错了一个弯。”

索尔瞪着他。“再说，我们为什么要在胜负未分时远离阿斯加德？你肯定知道我们的人民仍处于惶恐之中。如果光耀一族再次袭来，我们俩却都不在——”

“那还真是有够尴尬的，对吧，”洛基不以为意。

“而且你有必要这么守口如瓶吗？”索尔咬牙切齿。

“可提供解释实在是很无聊的一件事，”洛基回覆道。

“我可以再试着用一用这该死的项圈，”索尔说。

“说真的，哥哥，”洛基半阖眼帘斜睨他一眼，拘谨地发问，“你知道这项圈是做什么用的吗？”

索尔怒视着他。“我知道，而且我不认为这件事情还需要回避很久。”

“那你还打算使用它？”洛基继续道，“要知道，使用这种联系愈发频繁，契约就越容易建立。然后那个，呃，其他的就势在必行了。”

“你这么说只不过是想阻止我利用它读懂你的想法，”索尔反驳道。

“嗯，听起来确实像是我的风格，”洛基说，“我觉得你还是可以用一用的，最后就知道到底有什么后果了。反正，严格来讲也算不上乱伦吧。”

“当然算了，”索尔气急败坏，不由自主脸红起来。

“好吧，好吧，”洛基安抚道。“扫你的兴绝非我所愿。不过我倒是从来都不知道你是这么爱刺激的嘛，哥哥。”

“不许曲解我——！”索尔脸红得愈发厉害了。

“所以你是不希望我——”洛基一只手探向项圈，手指伸直，索尔立刻扭头躲开。他后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚放弃了一次绝佳的读心机会。看到洛基得意的假笑，索尔感觉自己受够了——他抓住洛基的手腕，将他的手按在项圈上。

冷不防地，他跪倒在地——不对，他是被迫跪倒的，洛基利用项圈的力量强迫他屈膝，同时将他向前一拉，失去平衡之下他自然随着惯性撑到了洛基大腿上。皮衣之下，纤薄的网格状金属铠甲沾染上他暖热的体温，索尔正要拽开他的裤链——

洛基猛地抽手、离开项圈，幻象顿消——他们仍坐在马背上，沿山径而行，索尔怒而吼道，“这一点也不有趣，你是变态妄想狂吗？”可他嘴里的唾液开始分泌起来。

“不，”洛基被哽得差点说不出话来。他紧抿双唇，“不过看起来似乎有点像。”过了一会儿，他甚至勉为其难地补充了一句道歉，“对不起。”

那天晚上索尔从香艳的梦魇中惊醒，在梦中，洛基的阴茎沉甸甸、冰凉凉地裹挟在他舌尖，甜蜜如仲夏之冰饮，洛基的手指则纠缠在他发间。他弹起身子，双手用力揉搓脸颊，然后转身朝向洛基，恨不得将他狠狠教训一顿。洛基躺在篝火的另一边，并没有睡着，他的视线凝固在头顶乱糟糟的树枝上，一脸僵硬的、受惊吓的表情。“见鬼了，洛基，把这玩意儿给我取下来！”索尔恶声恶气地说。

“我办不到，”洛基回答。

“你办得到！”索尔反驳，“斯凯奇告诉我了！”

“我只能从物理上将它去除，”洛基说。“这不是我的本意。我真不是为了惹你烦恼才不将它拿掉的。”

索尔目瞪口呆。“如果你刚才是在说谎、然后适可而止的话，我愿意原谅你任何事情。”

洛基站起来，透过火焰凝望着他，阴影笼罩了他碧绿的双眸。“我们还没能搞定，你知道的吧。尽管我们将它们从我们的世界驱赶出去了，可它们还没有被击败。”

索尔呼吸一窒，希冀与惊骇彼此拉锯——难道洛基知道——洛基从前没提过——“你知道他们来自何处，”他说。

“是你自己亲口告诉我的，”洛基答道。“你与父亲前去求助时，命运女神们正在做什么。”

索尔几乎记不清了，那似乎是遥远而绝望的上辈子的事。“浇灌树根——”

“不对，”洛基纠正他，“你当时描述得可详细多了。我记得是说，将壶中之水浇灌在一条主根上。”

“你说是就是吧，”索尔不太确定。“其中有多大区别？”

洛基抿紧双唇。“你真的明白吗，”他一脸鄙夷，“世界之树实际上并不是一棵树？”

“我又不是傻子！”索尔答道。“伊格德拉修并不是一棵树，诺恩三姐妹也不是女人，而我们实际上甚至不在此处，这一切不过是我们的意识耍弄的小把戏，保护我们、让我们在面对过于庞大繁复、思维无法处理的对象时能够幸存下来。我也不是把所有学过的课程都抛之脑后的。所以呢？”

“所以你觉得这意味了什么，当世界之树延伸出一条新的主根？”洛基反问，“要知道，宇宙并不止九大国度※1。其数量枚举不尽，同时也存在各种不同的体系与无穷的世界。只不过九大国度处于同一个影响力的作用之下，我们不需要将时间和空间摺叠变形就能在其间任意穿梭。而在这九大国度之间，它们之间的联系具现化地表达出来就是世界之树伊格德拉修。”

“新的国度，”索尔明白了。“它们来自一个全新的国度。”

“没错，”洛基同意道。“第十大王国，它刚刚渗透到我们的势力范围。”

“既然你已得知这项信息——”

“一旦让我看到那条树根，就能推断出它的位置，”洛基打断他，“之后——我们就能将彩虹桥定位到那里。”

索尔默不作声，考虑这样做的成功几率——终于能够打击光耀一族的老巢，而不是疲于奔命地防守；他早就梦寐以求这一天的到来。然而对上一整个国度——光耀一族已经出动过无数波军队对抗阿斯加德，在它们的本土，又该有多少军团仍蓄势待发，以饥饿为唯一的原动力。“洛基，”他低声恳求，“战士们已经人困马乏，我们能不能推迟一段时间再发动进攻？”

“第十个国度与我们的联系愈为紧密，通过裂隙进行传送的运算方式就会愈发复杂。”洛基解释道，“在最初阶段，只有微小的、暂时性的裂隙能够被轻易打开，比起在九大王国内部两处薄弱地点建立连接难不了多少。然而这种机会稍纵即逝，打开的裂隙也维持不久，且极易崩溃。接下来有很短一段平衡期，没有与我们相连接的世界几乎完全不可能向我们发动任何空间传送。随着时间推移，当它们完全与我们的世界连接起来，就可以创造真正意义上的传送通道了——比方说，它们可以同时打开十几条时空通道，而且能够将通道一直维持下去，只要能源足够。”

“所以我们必须在那之前发动总攻。”不需要洛基详细描绘，索尔也能想象出那副情景。如果光耀一族能够随心所欲在阿斯加德所在世界四处肆虐，即便有洛基混淆它们预见之力的手段，也无法长久保护阿斯加德；那么多战场，他分身乏术。“我们还有多久？”

“大概一两个月吧，”洛基说道。“如果赌一赌运气的话，那就三个月。顺便说一句，我们没那个运气的。”

“好吧，我也猜到了。”索尔说。“洛基，我们赢不了这样一场战役的。我们的战力早已透支。如果经过五年的休养生息，由新的血液代替那些阵亡或疲敝过度的战士——即便如此，即便再加上你的筹谋，如果敌人的数量如我们忧虑的那么多，战斗仍会无比艰难。更别说时间根本不够——”

“你无忧无虑乐观积极的精神去哪儿了※2，”洛基安慰他。“不要如此轻易就放弃希望，我亲爱的哥哥。取胜还是有可能的。我们只不过需要一支援军。”

“去哪里才能找到一支能与阿斯加德媲美的军队呢？”索尔疑惑道。

“我还以为很明显了呢，”洛基答道。“约顿海姆。”

——————————————————————————————————

“这不是个明智的决定，”索尔手握锤柄，语调冷肃。约顿海姆的峰峦与城堡依旧破败而凋敝，参差不齐地环绕在他们周围，正是十年前洛基猖獗地试图摧毁这个世界时对其大肆破坏的明晃晃的证据。巨人们缓缓聚集到他们周围，憎怒灼燃的目光全都汇集在他一人身上。“你应该返回阿斯加德，派遣别人过来交涉——”

“很荣幸见到你们，大议会的诸位，”洛基上前一步，通过巫术提高了嗓门；回声在冰冷的峡谷间久久回荡。“你们的出席人数是否足够，以倾听我的挑战？”

“我们已经集结完毕，奥丁之子洛基，”一个体型巨大的巨人声音隆隆地说，“所以畅所欲言吧：约顿海姆正倾听你的言语，尽管其微不足道。”

“劳菲之子，不好意思。”洛基亲切地纠正，“要知道，咱们还是严谨一点更合适。”

另一个巨人，又高又白、像一根结满霜的柱子，发出不悦的刺耳声音。“这么说，你是打算将自己定位于‘弑父者’了？”

“说句公道话，”洛基辩解道，“我父亲的确将我遗弃、以致被阿萨人夺走，所以礼尚往来，在父慈子孝上他不能对我抱持过分的期待。而且依照约顿海姆法律，也没有说当一个孩子被弃之不顾，就等同于脱离亲子关系吧？所以没错：我今日到此追讨我应得之权益，作为我父亲唯一的子嗣与继承者。”

索尔好险忍住才没一脸呆滞望向洛基；而那些冰霜巨人们可不像他这么习以为常，他们简直义愤填膺。“你脑子短路了吗？”索尔嘶声问道，“你觉得他们愿意接受你成为新王？”

“安静一点，”洛基同样暗暗嘶声作答，连脸上挂的微笑都纹丝未动。

“他尽管可以叫嚣到整个世界都听见，”最初那个嗓音低沉的巨人开口道，“无论他是否劳菲之子嗣，我们绝不会向一个手上血渍未干的谋杀犯、阿斯加德的奴才卑躬屈膝。王位并不是玩具，仅凭血缘就从父亲手中让渡给无能的子嗣。”

“没错，”洛基同意道。“我也觉得这样不行。”他举起双臂，双掌交叠，蓝光闪耀的冬棺凭空出现在手上。霜巨人们不约而同倾斜身子看过来，望眼欲穿。“举办一场王位挑战赛吧，约顿海姆的领主大人们，”洛基建议道，“胜利者可以得到这个作为战利品——当然了，前提是你们愿意接受以它来换取我的候选资格。”

静默良久，如雪花飘落的寂夜。最后，还是那个嗓音低沉的巨人说话了，“我们接受你付出的代价，劳菲之子。愿以此稚子为使，将其父失落之至宝重归约顿海姆。”

“太棒了！”洛基答道，“对了，刚才我不记得有没有忘记提及，奥丁之子索尔将作为与我缔结契约的战士代我出战。谁想第一个来挑战？”

——————————————————————————————————

注释：  
※1：不清楚漫威世界中对北欧神话九大国度的解释，不过在本文作者的体系里译者是这样理解的：所谓‘国度’并不是单一星球，而是某个涵盖极广的、遵循同样宇宙法则的范围，互相之间可能存在远不止空间距离的位面壁垒。  
※2：Your optimism is an endless bath of sunshine and kittens，直译出来好羞耻，大家体会一下。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

第十二更

约顿海姆的战士们并不缺乏勇气，更不缺乏力气。“克制一下，没必要时尽量别要他们的命，”在索尔第一次下场之前，洛基提醒道，“你要记得，我们的最终目的是要他们替我们卖命的。”

“我尽力而为，”索尔面无表情。“你本可以事先提醒我，你的计划是让我一个接一个轮流打败约顿海姆最强大的战士们，直到他们心甘情愿地接受你为国王。”

“你什么时候拒绝过这种松松筋骨的小打小闹？”洛基反问。

“可它会耗光我们所剩无几的这一个月时间，甚至更多！”索尔怒道，“你谋杀了他们的王，还差点摧毁了他们的世界。他们绝不会屈从于你，哪怕只剩下一个拿得动刀子的小孩、也会下场跟我拼斗到底。”

“这场挑战不能超过三日三夜，”洛基说道。“你负责一直赢就行了。”

索尔当然一直赢了下去，尽管约顿人已经合理地规划了他们的战力：他第一批面对的对手并不是最强的、第二批也不是；第三天下场搏斗的才是最厉害的战士，在这天的第三场比赛，他第一次受了伤，沿胳膊擦过一道浅浅的伤痕，苍白的霜冻咬在他被冰刃划破的伤口上。索尔骂了句脏话，不经意将锤子挥舞得太用力了些，将对方砸飞、横穿整个赛场，砸破临时筑起的环绕全场的冰墙，摔在了看台中央。

于是暂停在所难免，之后一名巨人从贵族们就坐的席位中站起身来，宣布，“我是Wauthir Werinson，我的战士Ghanrath将替我挑战王位。”

下面窃窃私语起来，索尔望向洛基，洛基则眯起眼睛。“他是最有力的竞争者之一，”洛基的声音轻轻出现在他耳畔，是他从遥远处传来的私语。“他现在入场有点太急功近利了，当心他们要耍什么把戏。”

Ghanrath从一开始就几乎完全采取守势，尽量避开索尔的攻击范围——以巨人的体格来讲不难做到。索尔本可以乘胜追击，却也乐得有所喘息：他立于竞技场中央，目光跟随着磨磨蹭蹭围绕他转圈子的Ghanrath，Ghanrath三五不时前突佯攻，又在索尔有机会与他短兵相接时迅速撤回。观望的巨人们笼罩在一片困惑的氛围中，仿佛他们也不明白其用意；就在此时Ghanrath再次拉近距离却磕绊了一下，这个破绽卖得实在让人没法不抓住：索尔挥起雷神之锤，堪堪止于他颅上几寸的距离。“要么投降，要么去死。”突然，索尔惊讶万分地抽回手来，原来Ghanrath突然背信弃义地拿一把只有一根手指长度的细小匕首戳中了他的手腕，带出一滴血来。

他挥起Mjölnir打算进行致命一击：他最憎恨的就是竞技场上背弃荣誉的行为。然而Ghanrath以不符他身材的敏捷打了个滚站起来，望向Wauthir。Wauthir自观战席上起立，高声道，“我表示强烈抗议，诸位大人们——鲜血流出，挑战者却毫不畏缩。奥丁之子索尔并未真正与他结合，不应代替他立于竞技场中。”

“难道他每流那么一滴滴血，我都得大惊小怪一次？”洛基拖长声调，慢腾腾地说。

“洛基！”索尔喝到。他横穿场地，跳上看台，抓住洛基的手臂。“他们说的是什么意思？”洛基怒冲冲横他一眼。索尔晃了晃他。“我不愿意在竞技场上成为骗局的一环。我以为你的意思只是我必须戴着这该死的项圈！”

“作弊是被允许的，你这蠢货，”洛基辩驳。

“当然，直到骗局被揭露为止。”Wauthir与他针锋相对，“而且现在你们供认不讳。因此，做出抉择吧劳菲之子，你是打算退出这场竞技，还是亲自在斗技场上面对约顿海姆的实力。”

洛基起身向Wauthir鞠了一躬，“我想，即便是国王偶尔也会亲力亲为。你的战士准备好了吗，或者他需要歇息片刻？”

双方达成一致暂时休息十分钟。洛基扭头将索尔拉至一边，顺便脱掉斗篷、取下头盔。他对着头盔专心致志研究了一番，头盔上的长角溶解下去，只余下平滑的表面纹饰，以免给敌人留下容易抓握的把手。“听仔细了，”洛基说道，“如果我被他们之中某一个给杀死——”

“等一下，”索尔打断他，“洛基，你不是竞技场上的常胜将军——你不可能将他们所有最强的战士依次击败。”

“非常正确，”洛基继续道。“当我被他们之中某一个杀死时——”

“什么？”索尔疑惑道。

“你以为这是什么？游戏吗？”洛基恶狠狠道，“我们来这里难道是因为我想度个假？我们需要约顿海姆的军队，除非他们推举出新的国王，否则这件事无法办到。参与挑战的领主们没有谁是傻瓜，他们也会看到光耀一族造成的危机。到时候，你就可以劝说他们加入你。”

索尔瞪着他。“少了你我们无法获胜。”

“反正当战场挪到了它们所在的世界，我在对付它们时也起不了太大作用了，”洛基道。“只要记得无论你们打算采取何种战略战术，它们都会知道，所以一鼓作气、勇往直前吧。”

“我才不会袖手旁观，看你丢掉性命！”索尔不忿。

“得了，我之前计划得不是挺好，可你又不喜欢我先前的办法，不是吗？”洛基冷冷地说。

“如果你事先告诉我——”

“那你根本就不会答应以冒充的身份下场应战，”洛基怼他，“至少现在这样我的胜算总是大了一点。”

“你以为我会将自己的骄傲置于你的性命安危之上？”索尔反问，“置于阿斯加德之上？”

“好了，哥哥，”洛基说，“你老实说，你会不会同意撒谎、进入斗技场，然后每当受伤就暗地通知我，好让我伪装出应激反应——”索尔不由自主地讨厌这个计划，看到他的表情，洛基露出一丝扭曲的笑意。

“你不需要战斗的，”索尔转换思路。“将冬棺赠予他们，让他们自己推举出新国王——”

“你以为在此之后他们会与以我为国王的阿斯加德结成同盟吗？”洛基道。“如果我牺牲在竞技场上，至少他们还能心怀敬意。”低沉的鸣锣之声响彻全场，仿佛自冰层深处传来。“时间到了，哥哥。记得告诉父亲，他的计划实现得完美无瑕，一如既往。”

他已经转过身去；索尔抓住他的胳膊。“那就完成契约，让我继续战斗！”

洛基大笑起来。“你从斯凯奇那里得到的信息并不完全：你知道约顿契约本质上到底是什么吗？是自我牺牲。你若受伤我会瑟缩，因为我们分享同一个肉体；你将得知我的想法，因为它们会偷偷溜进你的脑海。性交并非结契的必要条件——臣服才是。结契之后，当我们躺在一起，却不会对此多想，因为我的身体对你而言会像你自己的身体一样。噢，还有，在约顿契约中，”洛基补充道，“一方为主一方为仆，无可挽回。”他再度绽开笑容，“比仅仅放弃一个王位要稍微艰难一点，不是吗？”

索尔喉头一滚，他简直无法想象。比奴隶还要可怕：奴隶生涯也有结束的一天，甚至可以拥有一定程度的自主权。“好吧，”他沉声道，“不止一个王位而已。那就这么做吧，弟弟。”

洛基的表情僵住了，他的身体——他一动不动，头盔还捧在双手之间。片刻之后他抬起一只手来，捧住索尔的脸；索尔忍耐着没有躲开。他闭上双眼。

时间仿佛过了很久，可什么事也没发生。他没感觉任何不同。

“不知道你在不在意，”最后，洛基轻声说道，“你曾询问我是怎样将想法扭转回来，我为什么选择拯救阿斯加德、而非摧毁它。答案从来都是因为你。”

索尔愕然睁开双眼，凝望着他。

洛基浅浅一笑。“从来都没有轻而易举就能完成的契约，哥哥，”他说。“除非你打心底里真正屈服，否则就管不了用。”他放下手来，转身走下竞技场。

——————————————————————————————————

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

第十三更

索尔无事可干，只能登上看台，坐到洛基的位置上，观看比赛。洛基并不好对付，然而他作为一个致命对手的关键、他真正的能力并不体现在竞技场上的竞赛中：经由他的神机妙算，经年累月的时间酝酿，将敌人的力量消解，使之由盛转颓。可这些现在并不能帮助他对付约顿海姆选出的最强大的斗士们，索尔看得到他们的野心——除了渴望王权之外，他们还想要洛基血债血偿。

Ghanrath回到斗技场上，同样热切而残酷的光芒点亮了他的双眼。他的战斗方式已经改弦易辙，他不断紧逼，想将洛基迫入角落击杀。不过索尔庆幸地看到，他实在太过热切了：他太过渴望杀敌取胜，本身却已疲劳乏力。洛基敏捷地腾挪，以水银般的优雅与速度躲过三次致命攻击。接下来Ghanrath挥击时动作过度，洛基躬身一闪穿过他的防线，直逼胸口，一记魔法震荡将他甩出竞技场。

接下来的六名对手与这个相比都要弱一些，然而其危险性仍不容小觑——他们上场的目的并非求胜，而是拖延，蚕食掉洛基的力气，给接下来的战士制造优势。看见洛基的脚步渐渐开始蹒跚起来，索尔不禁紧握住Mjölnir的锤柄——他的脚步偶尔踏错几公分，有时又调整一下重心位置——倒不是很严重，但如果遇到真正强大的对手一定不会错失良机。当第七轮开始，一名身长将近六米的魁梧霜巨人在看台上直起身子，粗声粗气地说，“我是霍尔之子马杜克，我将向王位发起挑战。”

当他带着他那一双巨大的由冰霜与钢铁以不知名的工艺糅合而成的半月弯刀下到场上，且娴熟地挽了一个刀花摆出准备架势时，看台上欢声雷动。洛基站在竞技场另一端，还未从上一回合中恢复过来，呼吸沉重。当马杜克冲锋过去发动攻击，他只堪堪躲闪过迅捷到令人眼花缭乱的第一刀。索尔意识到那刀刃被附过魔，以弥补马杜克庞大的身形带来的敏捷上的劣势——交手的第三招，洛基在竞技场最边缘处一个踉跄，马杜克扑身而上，索尔提心吊胆地从座位上跳起来——

——马杜克的刀刃穿过洛基的身体，深深扎进地面。马杜克发狂般四下张望，用力拔出兵器，此时洛基自竞技场另一头的阴影中出现，一柄匕首破空而至，柄端敲在马杜克太阳穴上，吓得他惊愕之下赶忙退避，将将踏出边线。

喧闹的观众席一下子丧了气，骤然沉默下来，洛基矫揉造作地打了个哈欠，斜倚在身旁的冰柱上。“实在抱歉，刚才我肯定是不小心打了个盹儿。我保证不会再使用分身术了——除非无聊到实在难以忍受。下一位是谁？”

之后下场的挑战者再也没有实力不济的了。约顿海姆的星星黯淡地低垂在地平线上，现在，挑战者们开始全力以赴：这些都是王国里最强大的领主跟战士，他们慎重地按照实力高下安排好下场顺序。到第三轮月亮升起时，已是午夜时分，洛基每一场战斗的分分秒秒都是命悬一线。索尔现在看到他是真的筋疲力竭了：洛基不再奚落嘲弄他的对手，不再上演冗长繁复的表演好让对方看起来输得荒唐可笑；他打得干净利落、毫不拖泥带水。这是极富观赏价值的搏斗，人们定会愿意将其赋以词曲，围在篝火旁向战友传唱。索尔自己也愿意为每一场战斗喝彩，如果他不知道洛基即将面临的对手的话——那将是约顿海姆真正的强者，不止是其战士，更是他们的英雄。洛基不可能活着见到明天的朝阳：而索尔原本有可能拯救他的。

也许仍然有机会——索尔没有机会细想自己应该如何行动了，“我希望能跟我弟弟说句话，”他转身向那位嗓音低沉的霜巨人说道，他是议会首席，一位名为格兰德尔的领主。

然而格兰德尔摇了摇他庞大而笨重的头颅，说道，“如果他离开了竞技场的范围，则等效于投降，而你是禁止入场的。”看着索尔，他突然开口加上一句，“根据约顿海姆法律，于竞技场中接受三日三夜的挑战却没有杀戮任何一名对手，将涤净此人一切罪孽。希望这样可以安慰到你：即便牺牲，他的姓名与家族不再存在任何污点。”

“我一点也没有感到安慰！”索尔绝望地揪起了心——在格兰德尔的语气中，洛基根本不存在一丝幸存的可能。“听我说——你一定已经得知光耀一族的消息，它们是阿斯加德面临的强敌；你肯定知道洛基在击败他们的过程中居功甚伟。”

“我们知道，”格兰德尔道。

“那你应该也了解等他们重整旗鼓，马上就会再次进犯，可我们只剩下几周的时间准备了。如果阿斯加德陷落，约顿海姆同样在劫难逃。”索尔说，“如果你的战士要了洛基的命，就摧毁了我们对抗它们最强大的武器。”

格兰德尔从鼻孔里喷了一口气，像头公牛一样。“你跟你父亲犯了同样的错误，你们以为在死亡甚至我们这一世界覆灭的威胁面前，我们会低下头颅。如果你有意于此，那就等劳菲的子嗣偿清他的罪行之后再说吧。”

一声震耳欲聋的咆哮传来：竞技场上的战士，一名浑身覆盖冰晶尖刺的巨人挥舞着一把似乎与他身体融为一体的满是钢刺的冰轮，刚好赶上洛基，将他困住：洛基就地一滚又直起身子，雪地上留下黑色的血迹。巨人在他身后挥起急速旋转的冰轮，洛基已经没有工夫躲避了——他举起一只手来。魔法火焰爆发出苍蓝色的炽热光芒，将冰轮中部融化了长长一条，于是两旁只是险险擦过洛基的脸，滚烫的铁水落在他面前地上滋滋作响——即便索尔也能分辨出来，他这一手实在太过奢侈地消耗了魔力。太奢侈了——还有十二名挑战者仍旧严阵以待。

这一回合结束了：浑身是刺的巨人在搀扶下一瘸一拐地离开赛场，洛基则扯下一条别匕首的武装带，系在大腿受伤处。他将匕首在雪中擦拭干净，然后直接插在腰带上。“下一个呢？”他召唤道。

他又打败了四名挑战者，受了两次伤；他现在行动间都会在冰上留下血迹，每一点血腥的印迹在索尔看来都仿佛他自己长途跋涉的脚印。离黎明还有两个钟头。拉斯起身下到了场上。这个拉斯曾仅凭一人之力屠戮了Prondren的黑色妖龙，且在各种冲突中累计屠杀了将近六十位阿斯加德战士。一个世纪之前，索尔曾评价他为约顿海姆现存最有威胁的战士之一。他扛着那把索尔曾亲眼见他对敌人开膛破肚使用过的双刃剑，朝洛基远远抛去一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。观众沉寂下来，屏息以待。

最初三个回合不过是谨慎的试探。拉斯之前从头到尾一直在场边观看洛基的战斗。第四回合从天而降旋斩的一剑差点将洛基拦腰劈成两半，第五击则逼得他迫不得已仓皇向旁边一闪，在他肋下拉开一道狭长的血口，露出些许苍白的骨骼颜色。洛基的动作并未凝滞——他燃起一束火苗舔过伤口，以烧灼止住流血，同时用另一只手以一把长刃匕首刺穿拉斯的脚踝、旋即一扭之下将肌腱切断，拉斯发出一声痛苦的咆哮、单膝跪倒在地。

洛基就地打了个滚、离开对方的威胁范围，跪坐在地。他静待着，气喘吁吁地观察：拉斯朝他啐了一口，将长剑如标枪般投掷出来，然而它在空中飞行得太过缓慢，洛基轻易就躲闪开来，并截住武器。“噢，送给我的吗？你真是太慷慨了，”洛基拄着它当作拐杖站了起来。“我绝对会加以妥善使用。恕我猜测，你这是投降了？”

“绝不！”拉斯愤怒地嘶吼，洛基则耸耸肩。“啊，好吧。”他举手挥出咒语，将拉斯麻痹石化，然后走到他身边，开始将他朝竞技场外推。鉴于拉斯的身高有四米开外，重约六百磅，这可是一件累活儿，得耗上许多时间。大约半小时后，索尔终于意识到根本用不着像洛基假装的这么费劲；又过了一刻钟有观众也反应过来了，交头接耳起来。洛基留意到了，然而除了眼神闪烁之外他未动声色。他仍然将拉斯往前推个几寸，就停下来装模作样地喘口气，然后检查一下自己的伤口，再弯腰用肩膀顶住拉斯麻痹的身体，深深呼吸几口重新推动。

几名等待的挑战者开始大叫大嚷向议会抗议洛基消磨时间：显然，有许多隐晦的规则表示战斗必须不断进行直至得出最终结局，敌人必须拥有表示投降的机会，交战双方不得超过五分钟没有互相接触：不过洛基貌似一条都没有违反。议会匆忙集合起来，讨论增加一条新规则涵盖目前这种状况；然而在条款上却产生了一些分歧：待他们最后商讨出章程来，洛基已经将拉斯弄到竞技场边缘，在格兰德尔起立宣布议程时，他刚好把拉斯的身体推出边线。

索尔差点忍俊不禁。洛基用这一场战斗几乎耗光了余下所有时间，现在只剩一个钟头到天明了，最多还能进行六场较量。剩下的挑战者们争吵不休，都希望能获得上场比斗的权利。洛基依然在利用借来的这点时间：他解开盔甲，打算治疗身侧那条深长的伤口。他将指尖捏在伤口两侧，从手心发出光芒，血肉马上以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合起来。

观众们目不转睛地盯着他，见到了他的手段，窃窃私语声渐渐蔓延开来。索尔在治疗室对这种手法已经司空见惯，但他知道约顿人向来鄙视治疗技术，将其视为战士不屑为之的雕虫小技，在经战争蹂躏后彻底断失了传承。对许多人来讲，累累伤痕尽管是荣耀的证明，带伤战斗却是沉重的负累。魔法生效时洛基闭目等待，直到伤口完全合拢，他才垂下手，深深喘息起来。他看看腿上的伤口，又瞟了一眼场边为了下一个参赛名额几乎大打出手的Fethnir跟Prag，继续动手治疗起来。

索尔望着他，想唤他一声，又不知道该说什么。他现在还远没有安全，还有好些巨人没有下场。最后三位中的任何一个在公平的战斗中都能轻易置洛基于死地，所谓公平，是指双方同样体力充沛、武器精良。现在的状况与公平简直南辕北辙，要知道经过了接近四十名挑战者的消耗之后，洛基无论魔法、力气还是身体都已经是强弩之末。看着他治疗伤口、看到他撕裂的盔甲、还有根本无暇兼顾的其他伤痕，索尔心如刀绞。他闭上眼睛，努力劝解自己，屈服吧。他幻想再次来到洛基身边，对他说，再试一次吧，即使陪他一起躺在竞技场的尘埃之中也无所谓，在约顿海姆的万众瞩目之下，然后，然后——将自己献祭给他：洛基的嘴冰凉而充满需索，将他的力量酣饮入腹；洛基占有他的身体，宣誓其统治权，如同他支配索尔的精神那般。

洛基被他拥在怀中，遍体鳞伤、筋疲力竭，却并无性命之忧。然后，他可以拥有再次下场为他战斗的权利。他还能拥有读懂他的思想的能力，可以将它们的疯狂与恶意转化为——也许事与愿违，索尔苦涩地想，说不定反而是自己被洛基给逼疯。

索尔几乎不知道该做什么，又能承受怎样的后果。同时，Prag赢了争斗，全速冲下竞技场；洛基仍然半跪在地上，还没来得及重新穿上腿甲。“洛基！”索尔高声呼喊，然而洛基仿佛没有听到一样。伤口愈合了，可他仍然双目紧闭，手指搁在腿上——Prag飞掠而来，洛基俯身抄起身旁地上之前属于拉斯的双刃剑，立起剑刃：Prag的大腿从剑刃上划过，洛基就地一滚，Prag巨大的棍子砸到他之前所在的地方，尘土飞扬。

洛基尽可能拖延战斗时间，然而当Prag接下来的四招都没击中，他只是愤懑地怒吼一声，垂下手中的棍子。“我投降，”他咆哮着说，随后垂头丧气地拖着血流不止的腿一瘸一拐离开赛场，让位给Fethnir。

“难不成你们全部宣了誓，五招不胜就投降？”洛基充满兴味地问。“多么富于体育精神啊。”他斜跨几步，身形一阵模糊，然后再次跨步——或者跨步的是复制品的他，留在原地的是洛基本人；他们再次同时向相反方向踏步，一而再、再而三，直到竞技场上有二十几个身影将Fethnir环绕起来，他们全都张开双臂，简直是完美的目标，只要他能选中正确的那一个。

“不过嘛，”洛基的无数道声音一起说道，“这样可能会带来少许麻烦。”

Fethnir无话可说，只能狂吼一声，然后绕着竞技场踱步，试图煽动洛基发起攻击，他甚至佯装挥刀在一片幻影的头顶上挥过；然而没有一个幻影哪怕瑟缩一点点，最后他只能大动作连挥了五刀，每一刀同时穿过三个身影，然后横冲直撞地离开竞技场，甚至都忘了正式宣告投降。影子们再次合并到洛基身上，他耸耸肩，故意远眺冰原，望向地平线：遥远的天际已经染上一丝微弱的粉色。

下一个挑战者Gordhan花费十分钟时间造了一条冰链，他挥舞链子，将所有幻影全部拦腰斩成两半。冰链尾端打在竞技场最远端那根柱子上，洛基自柱子的阴影中走出来，抓住链子。他将链子甩回去，抽打在Gordhan的膝盖和脚踝：尽管他有五米多高，凭柱子的借力也足够洛基将他拖倒在地。当Gordhan砰然倒下，洛基手指冰面，用咒语迅速融出一条光滑的跑道；他一扯链子，送Gordhan直接滑出场外。

然而还有三位挑战者，约顿海姆三位最强大的领主：达沃克、崔斯卡格、普罗维斯。他们耐心等待到最后；之前挑战者间关于名额的争执不包含他们三个，大家心照不宣。达沃克率先踏上场地，隆隆作响地说，“我倡议进行五分钟的休憩，以示对下场战斗的战士们的敬意。”

五分钟不过是做个姿态而已，根本来不及好好休息，改变不了任何事情。除非——索尔闭上眼睛，深呼出最后一口自由的气息。他预料过最后会出现这种情形。他决定事到临头至少还是要奋力一搏：他不愿意坐在这里眼睁睁看洛基丧命。他双手握在了项圈上。他打算告诉洛基勉力一试，如果能够屈服，他会屈服的；既然洛基能够做到这一步，他没理由不——

“感谢你的慷慨，”洛基说道，“然而不用了。不过，鉴于在挑战赛第三天距凌晨还不到一个钟头时，你甚至都没开始比斗就先提出休息，我相信根据在第四纪时约斯那林挑战赛上议会所做的决定，我有权利剔除你的挑战者资格。”

一阵慌慌张张的咕哝过后，议会进行了磋商，最后格兰德尔扬起脑袋，心不甘情不愿地承认洛基的主张毫无问题。达沃克看起来怒不可遏，却还是退出场地，招呼普罗维斯下场；强大的战士手握长剑迈着笨重的步伐来到场上，这一次不会再有暂缓了：就连尝试契约的时间也来不及。“洛基！”索尔朝竞技场另一端喊道；他双手握住项圈、在心底疯狂呼喊：洛基！然而洛基只转身朝他挥了挥手，轻快得仿佛并非在面对死亡，接着再度转回去、面向普罗维斯。

“我曾在你父亲手下为我们的王国作战十年，劳菲森，”普罗维斯说道，“如果知道你今日洗刷了自己的污名，他一定无比欣慰。”

“哎呀，”洛基道，“我这个样子可怎么行，不是吗？”

一枚小巧玲珑的飞匕脱手而出，拉扯着一条爆炎流火的尾迹穿越竞技场、直插普罗维斯右眼，约顿巨人还没来得及升起警戒心就中了招。普罗维斯继续矗立了片刻，火焰从他眼眶中喷涌而出，他嘴巴大张；之后伴随一声雷鸣般的巨响，那副庞然大物的身躯山岳崩塌般翻覆于冰面上，长剑仍紧握在手中。洛基环顾全场，四周鸦雀无声，巨人们的面庞都写满了震惊与恐惧。“怎么了，你们怎么会有以为我打算洗刷自己名誉的错觉？”他先发制人地反问。

索尔瞠目结舌，不知道洛基到底打算发什么疯——崔斯卡格，最后的挑战者，已经迈步入场：以复仇的名义，他会将洛基撕成碎片。一队战士以战场牺牲者应得的荣誉规格将普罗维斯的尸体运出场外。

“你对愿意向你致以敬意的人不屑一顾、妄加鄙薄，”望着普罗维斯的尸体被抬走，崔斯卡格愤愤不平地咆哮。

“敬意，这是你的看法？”洛基不屑道。“多有趣啊；在我看来，它比怜悯更叫人恶心。告诉你吧，崔斯卡格，这种品味实在让我难以忍受。”

“那你尽可以放心，我对你绝不会存有丝毫尊敬，”说着，崔斯卡格从背后抽出他巨大的双手剑：光这一柄剑的长度就胜过了洛基的身高，剑身雕刻了附加速度与死亡之力的如尼符文；根据传说，这把声名显赫的剑上还淬了毒。

“当然，”洛基道，“无悯者崔斯卡格，不是吗？同我说说看，你儿子的视力有没有恢复？难道他仍然住在他父亲家中——永远不可能成为一名战士，永远不可能做一个顶天立地的男人——”

崔斯卡格用力握住剑柄。“别白费口舌了，阿斯加德的走狗，”他嘶嘶做声，逼近洛基。

洛基温和地说，“实在是可惜啊，约顿海姆的医疗技术如此之落后。当然了，阿斯加德治疗这种类型的损伤也没有太有效的方法。不过呢，我现在倒是想起来，我自己曾经创造了一个咒语，本来是为了讨奥丁的欢心※1——啊，哎呀。多可惜呀，我还没找到机会将它流传下去呢。”他抖了抖肩膀，对崔斯卡格粲然一笑，如夏日般欢快。“准备好了吗？”

崔斯卡格站在竞技场另一端一动不动，仿佛脚下生了根。“你是个骗子，九大世界无人不知，”他声音沙哑地说。

洛基歪了歪脑袋。“就为了这么一件小事，也值得我说谎？我感觉受到了侮辱。好吧，我以我的性命加上任何将要掌控于我之手的王国发誓，我会治好你儿子的眼睛——等到明天。”

谁也没有开口说话：所有目光都聚焦在崔斯卡格身上。然而他没有回望他们中的任何一个。他眼里只有洛基。一寸又一寸，他的剑刃缓缓划了一个半弧、落到地上，随着一声玻璃碎裂般的爆响，剑尖插进了冰里，放射着苍白冰冷光芒的约顿海姆主星※2终于爬上天空。

——————————————————————————————————  
注释：  
※1：奥丁曾以右眼为代价向命运女神换取了智慧之泉的泉水。  
※2：这里是指约顿海姆的太阳。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

第十四更

尽管已经开始着手准备洛基立刻举办加冕仪式的要求，约顿巨人们看起来仍然浑浑噩噩，一派惊惧惶惑。索尔自己的迷惑之情同样不逞多让。洛基绝境逢生的英勇战斗让他无比、无比地骄傲，令他甚至甘愿奉献自己的身体乃至心灵只要能够帮助他，可接下来的十分钟内画风急转直下，洛基先是钻了法律的空子、然后实施了一场谋杀、接下来又进行贿赂，就这样赢得了最后的胜利。索尔简直无法决定到底该恭贺他还是责备他。如果责备的话会不会太过分了，毕竟全怪自己才害得他处于这种孤注一掷的境地——索尔突然眯起眼睛。

他把格兰德尔拉到一边。“你们有没有办法确凿无疑地判断契约是否形成？”他询问道。“如果我没有承认的话，你们要怎么知道——”

格兰德尔皱起如冬天结霜的松针般根根分明的眉毛，“我们会要求你取下项圈。”

“混小子，”索尔压低嗓门暗咒一声，前去寻找洛基。

“你一定每次都要在最不合时宜的状况下大惊小怪、小题大做吗？”洛基语调轻快地说。“把那个切大块一点，劳驾，”他高声吩咐正在堆砌王座高台的、看上去神情恹恹的工匠。“整座台子要给我搭到十九腕尺※1那么高。真可惜没法把他们全都带去阿斯加德王宫，”他朝索尔抱怨，“不过话说回来，以现在的时机做那种事也许会向他们传达错误的讯息，你觉得呢？”

“你是说让他们意识到自己身在一个声名狼藉、为达目的不择手段的骗子统治之下？”

“不，不，”洛基好整以暇。“那个他们早就知道了。不过我不希望他们以为我只想让他们沦为阿斯加德的属国之一。说到这儿，”他补充一句，“去给我抓一只白纹冰隼来。记得要活的。我敢肯定一定会有战士愿意指点你前往Dragthna山脉的道路，不过一定要抓紧；我不想你错过我的加冕典礼。”

有好些闷闷不乐的约顿战士巴不得能够找个借口离开礼堂，况且那座山脉路途并不遥远。那只冰隼翼展足有九米，且桀骜不驯，整个回程的旅途中一会儿啄咬索尔的耳朵、一会儿是手臂，只取决于索尔当时擒住它身体的哪个部位。Ghanrath保持在安全距离外，告诉索尔它们若有机会是会偷抓约顿小孩吃的，显而易见，它觉得阿萨鲜肉的味道跟约顿巨人一样美味。

他们返回礼堂时，加冕礼正进行到一半。索尔将仍在不知疲倦尖叫扑腾的冰隼拖过走廊，来到洛基的王座之下。洛基正懒洋洋斜倚在宝座上，手执一杯冰酒，拿冬棺做了搁脚凳。列席的约顿巨人们众志成城地汇聚起杀气腾腾的凶残目光。“这是你要的该死的鹰，”索尔咬牙切齿。

“这叫声吵得人头疼，”洛基说。“拧断它的脖子，拜托，没必要带活的回来吧。”

“你自己说的！”索尔咆哮道。

“我要它活着干嘛？”洛基答道，“又不是什么容易驯化的动物。”

“你要它到底是做什么用的？”索尔疑惑地发问，随后注意力落在它巨大的血红眼珠上。“你需要它的眼睛？”他顿住了：他完全不知道自己是怎样猜测到的，更罔论为什么会这样猜了。

洛基危险地眯起双眼，并未作答。这种反应基本上等于说索尔猜对了。洛基扭过头，“崔斯卡格，我相信你儿子就在这里吧？”

崔斯卡格牵他儿子贺拉斯纳格走上前来，此时，连大厅内暴戾的气氛也沉静了下来。贺拉斯纳格身躯宏伟，甚至比崔斯卡格自己还要高大几分。按照洛基的命令，他除去眼罩，在松垂的眼皮之下，露出他黑黢黢、空荡荡的眼窝。洛基徒手挖出冰隼的眼珠，血淋淋摁进他眼眶中，同时念念有辞、默诵咒语。贺拉斯纳格咕哝了一声，以约顿人通常的表现来说，他现在一定是痛苦难当。接着他猛退一步，眨了一下那双鲜红鲜红的的眼睛，然后又眨了一下。

“当心啊，”洛基说，“你能看到任何移动的东西吗？”

“模模糊糊的，”又过了一会儿，贺拉斯纳格回答道。他的声音粗粝低沉，仿佛嗓子太久没有用过——崔斯卡格紧紧握了握他的肩膀。

“神乎其技，”说完，洛基坐回宝座。审视着自己血淋淋的双手，他略带嫌弃地噘了噘嘴。

“模模糊糊可算不上重见光明！”崔斯卡格朝他逼近一步，抗议道。

“如此迫不及待！”洛基长叹一声。“他要多花一段时间才能适应用这双新眼睛来观察事物。不过最多四天你的视力就能恢复到同我们一起行军，如果你愿意的话，”他对贺拉斯纳格补充道，“前往Skinaheim。”

——————————————————————————————————

对即将投入的血腥战争的展望让约顿巨人们对这位新国王的不满缓和了许多。再加上洛基在加冕仪式上提出的修正案——当格兰德尔深陷沮丧不能自拔地念到，“今日吾加冕你为约顿海姆之王——”洛基毫不客气地打断了仪式进程。

“以及Bralund，”他说。

“什么？”格兰德尔还有点懵。

“噢，我大概忘了讲，”洛基解释道，“Bralund这一世界已经被重重坚冰所主宰，因此我以阿斯加德国王的名义，将它割让给约顿海姆之君主。当然了，我们必须在两者之间建立一条永久性的时空通道，还有许多分配领地之类无聊透顶的琐事要处理，不过这一切都可以等战争结束之后再议。至于现在，暂时将它加进宣誓词里就行了。”

年青一代的贵族们如今尤其不介意洛基坐在他们的王座之上，至少他能为他们分封庞大的领地——前阿斯加德之领地，在跟随洛基回到寝宫的路上，索尔锱铢必较地质问他。不过无论是否有领地封赏，对如今的洛基而言保镖重新上升为必要配置。

“它已经完全被冰雪覆盖了，”洛基辩驳，“而且冰雪之下全是光耀一族。任何阿萨神族也不会想要那种地方的。”

“这是原则问题！”索尔固执己见。“你不能就这样随随便便放弃了阿斯加德势力下的一整个世界。”

“既然我们来此是为了与他们结成同盟，付出Bralund作为结盟代价我们应该高兴才对。”洛基劝他。

“——况且，”索尔没这么容易被说服，“在约顿海姆跟Bralund建立起永久性的时空通道意味着他们使用极少能量就能前往其他任何阿斯加德世界！”他顿了顿，皱起眉头。“我他妈到底是怎么知道这些玩意儿的？又是怎么知道那些关于眼睛的事儿？”

洛基看着他，愁眉不展。“在我战斗的时候你有做过任何特别愚蠢的事情吗？比如说试图完成契约？”

“我当然有试过！”索尔理直气壮地说。“我当时以为你会挂掉！我怎么知道你步步为营，算无遗策。”

“好吧，接下来这几年我们似乎会经常做一做有趣的梦。”洛基道，“过来：我替你把那玩意儿解下来，在你给咱们惹出更多麻烦之前。”

“你敢说惹麻烦的是我——！”说着，索尔迈步靠近他，洛基刚刚伸手摸到项圈，忽然之间两人就开始火急火燎地拉扯起双方的盔甲来，跌跌撞撞摔到床上。洛基的手指狠狠揪住索尔的头发用力一扯，露出脖子来，在咽喉处时而啃咬时而舔舐，索尔则呻吟出声，扯断自己胸甲的皮带，将这碍事的玩意儿除去。

“洛基，”他抓住洛基剪裁贴身的长袍，左右一撕，“洛基，见了鬼了，我们在干什么？”

“闭嘴！”洛基将索尔的耳垂吮入口中：汹涌澎湃的快感之下，索尔紧紧抓住他、无法动弹，直到情潮暂褪。“都是你的错，才不是我——”

索尔出离愤怒了。“我的错！”他一把将洛基推倒，分开双腿骑跨到他身上。洛基呻吟一声，抬起腰来，阴茎迫不及待地在索尔双腿之间摩擦。“还敢说是我的错，你这混蛋，你敢不敢把你那疯狂到无可救药的、诡计多端的心机哪怕透露一丝口风给我——”

“等一会儿再朝我嚷嚷！”洛基打断他。“很久、很久之后。”他的手摸索到两人之间，扶住自己的阴茎，将头部对准索尔的身体顶进去，索尔急喘一声，沉下身子：缴械投降比他原本以为的要轻易太多，放开禁锢，将自己交付给洛基，任他横行霸道、为所欲为，将他一百一千个隐秘的、羞耻的、猥亵的、销魂蚀骨的妄想全都付诸实现。

战争爆发后的许多年来他都一直没有性经历，因此即便是简单的生理满足也许都足以让他崩溃。洛基的手铁钳般掐住他的大腿，随着腰胯的温柔耸动有节奏地抓紧放松，扶持着他；他们协力将他的阴茎深埋入索尔体内，当索尔跪坐到底，那震撼又甜美的疼痛让他终于禁不住呻吟出声。

“噢，”洛基发出无意义的音节，躺在那儿茫然又不知所措凝望着他。索尔不知道自己是该得意于让洛基脸上出现这幅表情，还是该烦恼于难道体力活都得留给自己来干。不过他的身体自主做出了选择：又是一阵战栗冲下脊椎，他本能地上下起伏起来。

洛基发出一声细小微弱的呜咽，哎呀，听起来还真是惬意；更棒的是，当索尔在他身上摇晃起身子，洛基从头到脚一阵颤抖、紧紧闭上眼睛。索尔勾起嘴角，又来了一次，然后再来一次，在洛基身上驰骋，突然间灵光乍现，完美到叫人眼花缭乱——他止住动作。“我可以继续吗？”他眉开眼笑地问。

洛基词不达意地吭了一声，火急火燎地挠起索尔的大腿来。

“别这样，弟弟，我不明白你的意思呀，”索尔坏心眼地说。

“求你了，”洛基妥协道。索尔心满意足地叹息一声。

在那之后——数小时之后——肩并肩地躺着，索尔盯着由沉重的半透明冰块构成的拱形天花板，两人依偎在铺满厚软毛皮的约顿冰床上。“我什么时候才会开始听到你内心的想法？”他问；性爱中他偶尔会感觉到莫名的冲动，他猜想那大概是不属于自己的快感，不过也不敢肯定就是来自洛基。

“永远不可能，”洛基回答他。“我告诉过你了，性爱不是完成契约的先决条件，它只不过是契约导致的结果。”

“可斯凯奇说——”

洛基翻了个白眼。“我们中谁才是约顿人？你是打算相信他，还是相信我？”

“相信你们之中谁能直截了当地坦率告知我真相？”索尔单肘撑起身体，瞥了洛基一眼，反问道。

“好吧，如果我现在正在撒谎，你就能听到我每一个念头，然后你就知道我没在撒谎了。”洛基说。

索尔叹了口气。

洛基一只胳膊伸出被子晃了晃。“感谢你孜孜不倦刺激契约的不明智尝试，”他说，“我们如今确实存在一份精神联系，只要你还佩戴着项圈。根据目前的形势来判断，你恐怕得无限期地将它戴下去了，因为碰触它这一行为似乎对我们双方都会造成颇为深刻的影响。我们仍然还没有结契。”

“我不明白，如果结契需要的只是强烈的意愿，为什么在你挑战时它没有生效呢，我当时全力尝试了。”索尔皱起眉头来，“等等——你真的有想过与我结成契约吗？你根本没有！”

洛基一言不发，索尔几乎能感觉到他试图将思绪收回这小小安乐窝，立刻戳一戳他，要他回答。

“你一点都没有考虑过母亲会有什么反应吧，如果我把你当做性奴带回家？”洛基反问，可这句话并不确切。与他真正的想法仍距一步之遥：父亲会有什么反应，如果洛基就这样与索尔结契。

“你以为他宁可任由你丧命吗？”索尔说。

“代价是你会成为我的契约奴隶？”洛基反问。“他当然会见死不救。”

这句话说出口时、甚至盘旋在心头时，他甚至根本都没有感觉到特别的愤怒：只有冷静的确凿，仿佛只是在思考一加一等于几。索尔没有说话，却散发出本能的抗议，洛基从皮毛中坐起身来，挑起一边眉毛。“你忘记了，亲爱的哥哥。”他说，“你与我成长在同样的谎言之下，所以对你而言我就是你的兄弟。我们的父亲从未被这假象遮蔽过眼睛。他自始至终知道我是个霜巨人弃儿，拜他的慷慨所赐才得以苟延残喘。自然而然，他从未将我们平等看待过。说真的，我很欣慰终于找到解释，”他露出纤薄的笑意，“否则我差点就要相信是出于我个人的失败才无法胜任了。”

他重新躺下去，蜷到自己那一边，背对索尔。他的心智如同紧闭的匣子，牢牢锁住自己的思绪。“我们明天要早起，”他转头说，“只有很短的时间来做准备；你最好睡一会儿。”

——————————————————————————————————

 

注释：  
※1：腕尺长度并不很一致，不过差距也不太大，19尺换算下来约摸在8.5米上下，大概三层楼高。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

第十五更

西弗在彩虹桥与他们汇合，阿斯加德战士已经在如今寸草不生的多林平原部署完毕。洛基拒绝检阅军队，反而去检查了橡树苗：他命人将索尔采摘的橡子全部种植在了肥沃的土壤中，在满月的月光之下按照严格的时间表进行灌溉，还吩咐伊登和她的侍女们为这些小树苗唱歌，鼓励它们成长。它们长势喜人：大多数树苗长到了膝盖那么高，有一些已经齐腰高了；洛基将后者仔仔细细一棵一棵检查过去，细致到了从上至下的每一片叶子，终于选中一棵毫无瑕疵的：然后他动作轻柔地、小心翼翼地将它连根移出，带回自己的寝殿，还不忘小心拂去根上的泥土。

索尔尾随着他，试图窥探洛基的想法，好知道这好大一出戏究竟是作秀还是另有目的。洛基转头道，“别这样了：我们可没有时间整天赖在床上。”

“我才没有乱想——！”索尔抗议，不过这抗议似乎没什么底气。

“好吧，是我会乱想的，如果你总这样不请自来地擅自探查我的想法，”洛基回答，“别多管闲事。”

在索尔看来，这根本就不是什么闲事，而且洛基的邀请之意根本就是欲盖弥彰。不过西弗已经在拿怀疑的眼神不断瞟他了。索尔可不是真心希望将自己暂时的疯狂在她跟所有阿斯加德子民面前闹得人尽皆知，尤其不要在大庭广众之下，瞧瞧洛基那洁白光滑的脖子，已经颇为焦虑地叫人想要啃上一口了。还有他的手，沾上了一点污垢，索尔可以将他摁倒在床单上，再——

“西弗女士，”洛基将橡树苗放到自己的工作台上，状似心平气和地开口，“不好意思，麻烦回避一下。”

“你刚才还说要听一听——”西弗刚一句话没说完就神色诡异起来，视线在他俩之间游移片刻，转身离开。索尔没时间去猜测她留意到了什么端倪：门还没完全合拢，洛基就已经被他压倒俯卧在床上，他一手擒住洛基双腕，另一只手撕扯掉两人之间的障碍。

“你总是——”洛基在他身下不住扭动身子，简直叫人抓狂，“——总是这么——碍手碍脚——”

索尔进入他那一刹那，他从喉间发出一声沉沉的呻吟，终于不再抱怨。

“没错，”索尔没有注意他的话；洛基的心灵和身体完全融为一体，向他倾述着浩瀚而深沉的渴望，他欣然以同样的热情回应。

——————————————————————————————————

出于谨慎考虑，身为累世宿敌在最终决战来临之前最好还是保持距离，所以阿斯加德与约顿海姆军队分别部署于不同的世界才是常理。当然，唯恐天下不乱的洛基坚持将他们在多林平原上混合编队，这一安排并没有确切目的，且带来了许多麻烦。他将他们按队伍交错排布，打散了原有的在战斗中已形成默契的阵型，将阿萨老兵与从前战争中面对过的脾气暴躁的约顿战士肩并肩安排在一起。连半数人都还没部署完毕，场上就已经爆发了数十场冲突，而且洛基拒绝对他们进行任何干预，索尔只好单独一个个解决下来。

到了第三天，索尔已经烦不胜烦给争斗的战士好好讲道理了，于是他干脆直接飞过去，将双方一起撂倒，再赶赴下一场。那天晚上他偷偷潜进洛基极尽奢华的庞大帐篷里，将他扑倒在床上，把他艹到神志不清。直到第三次高潮时，他终于感知到洛基的意图。“你想让他们如同对待敌人般时刻互相保持敌意？”他质询道，“这样——这样的话，想要预知他们的行动就愈发困难了？”

“嗯嗯呜呜，”洛基的声音埋在了枕头里，极力表达出了浑身酸软得讫情尽意时好不容易虚张声势的那一丁点愤懑。

索尔叹了口气，转去告知西弗将重新安排队伍的事宜悄悄停下；然后他回到床上，环抱洛基安然休息了下半夜，对外面的争吵声充耳不闻。

彩虹桥的力量才不介意它传送的战士在穿越星辰的路上是否仍在争斗不休。战斗开始的那个破晓，索尔站在队伍最前列，听见自己的声音同战友们的呐喊一起响彻云霄——一大束炫光将他们一同携起，传到——某处未知之地：耀眼的光线自眼前消失，他发现自己站在一块荒芜的、闪闪发光的岩石上面，头顶是雾蒙蒙的古怪天空，厚重的状环星云闪耀着紫色、黄色和粉红色的光，从黑暗地平线的一端延伸到另一端。在他们周围是漫山遍野的光耀一族，一见面就冲着他们的要害直扑过来。

与他同往的是一千名最优秀的战士，约顿巨人跟阿萨神族都有；彩虹桥还没来得及再度传输，已有半数人英勇捐躯。索尔自己也在疯狂搏斗，生死一线。西弗在第二波来到这里，然后是沃尔斯塔格，可他连个点头致意的工夫都分不出来，每一个动作都是战斗所需，没有多余。不过随着部队人数越来越多，超过了光耀一族屠戮的速度，很快，他们形成了一道屏障，打开一道缺口，以保持调度能够继续有条不紊地进行。

洛基只发布了一条指令：什么都不要想。“最后一秒再决定你要怎么做，”他说。“不要做什么战术规划，不要计划好行动步骤。如果办得到的话，在战斗时随时改变自己的想法，别害怕会犯傻。犯傻可能比聪明更有成效。”

这种战斗方式太过怪异，很难办到，索尔不得不在对抗光耀一族的同时与自己进行战斗。他的身体有自己习惯的模式，记得正确的行动次序——而面对这些有先见之明的敌人，之前的模式就变成了劣势。不过随着战斗的进行，他渐渐找到了诀窍，放弃从前的训练跟技巧，如同酗酒过度的小年轻在后巷中肆意斗殴时所做的那样。这种战斗方式甚至平添了几分玩耍的乐趣，如果不是形势如此严峻的话：敌人实在是太多了。

太多太多了，经过了将近一周的战斗之后，他心里说。一股噬心蚀骨的恐惧袭来，他杀出一条血路，占领高地、俯视荒芜的沙场。光耀一族汪洋般无边无垠，包围了由约顿跟阿斯加德战士组成的颜色暗淡的小块陆地。己方全军已然尽数到达，他们满怀狂热无所不用其极地凶猛战斗，可这仍然不够；无论如何也无法足够的。更多光耀一族从岩石的缝隙之间蜿蜒而出，自峡谷深涧中探出爪牙，仿佛在地表之下的世界饥肠辘辘地沉睡了千百万年，如今前来加入这饕餮盛宴了。

他忍不住难过起来，这样的倾力而为说不定也只是无用之功——他们都走到了这一步，赢得了这么多胜利，可仍然摆脱不了失败的命运——索尔甚至怀疑当终焉之时到来，他们在这里的努力是否能暂缓阿斯加德的覆灭。平静而确凿的失败如骨鲠在喉，片刻之后，索尔意识到这不是他自己的想法。掌中抛光木材的光滑触感也并非来自自己的感觉。索尔又一把干掉三只怪物，转身去看洛基——他站在己方势力当中的一块高地上，只有一个战士在他身边——

那是霍德尔※1，索尔迅速辨认了出来。见到洛基跪倒在地上，解开胸口的甲胄，索尔一个猛扑飞向空中。

洛基已经将那把匕首，由新生橡树苗雕刻而成的锐利匕首，递到霍德尔手中；面前低矮的石头祭坛上，他已经以光耀一族的脓血为材料画了一个圈，浓烈的毒血在空气中嘶嘶散发出绿烟。圈中垫有一层燃炭，其面积正好能容纳一颗心脏※2。洛基双手平伸，悬于祭坛之上，口中吟唱咒语、念念有辞——索尔气急败坏地扑过来，将两人撞翻在地。霍德尔趴在他脚下，手中匕首落到地上，索尔抓住他脖子狠狠推搡了一下，然后将他朝战士们的行列中扔过去。

“我没想麻烦到你的，”索尔转身面对洛基时，他已经从地上爬起来，“可惜本来有人应该可以乐在其中的。”

索尔怒斥道，“你到底以为自己在干什么？”

“拯救阿斯加德，”洛基从容以对。“加上约顿海姆，还有米德加德，以及整棵世界树，如果你要答案的话——到了最后，它们会将一切吞噬殆尽，我亲爱的哥哥。你觉得我们能赢得这场战争吗？不要忘了，你一旦说谎我立刻就能察觉。”

“所以这就是你的解决方式？”索尔质询。

洛基耸耸肩，摊开双臂。“既然无论如何不免一死，何不妥善安排一场史诗般万众瞩目的壮烈谢幕。经过最近这几年，我已经相当厌烦东躲西藏的日子了。让咱们跳过冗长乏味的道别吧：这支咒语不会持续太久的。转告父亲——”他顿了顿，微微一笑。“不，还是不用了吧。”他将匕首奉于双掌之上。

索尔盯着这把匕首，洛基打算安然赴死，波澜不惊地在心中筑起了一座密不透风的高墙。他伸手接过匕首，将它放在祭坛上，挥下雷霆战锤：匕首与祭坛一同化为齑粉。他抓住洛基的手臂，强行闯过那道精神屏障，发现他掩饰之下充满恐惧与悔恨的混乱情绪。

“不行，”索尔柔声说道。“你不必为了报复父亲而罔顾自己的性命，更不必为了逃避他而这么做。即便你的忧惧不幸成真，即便他醒来时不愿赐予能让你心满意足的夸赞或荣誉，即便你始终无法信任他对你的爱，然而你尽可以相信，我会为你心甘情愿做到这一切，决不让你失望。

“况且弟弟啊，就算注定要输掉这次战斗、输掉这场战争，我们也要同生共死。每当失败撤退，我们就烧光战场上一切物事；就算穷途末路，被他们驱赶到伊格德拉修的根源之地，我们仍然不会分开，当我们陨落之时，会将世界之树同我们一道毁灭，如此一来它们就永远不可能继续在星辰之间穿梭，任意肆虐了。”

洛基目不转睛地盯着他，直到索尔说完他都没有吐出一个字来，只是怔怔凝视着、凝视着，索尔终于不自在地问了一声，“怎么了？”然后循着洛基的眼神望向战场——光耀一族突然停止了战斗。它们落荒而逃，所有怪物都是，在荒凉的地表上四处寻找孔洞裂隙忙不迭往里钻；即便阿斯加德与约顿海姆的战士们在后边穷追不舍。

——————————————————————————————————

军队撤回阿斯加德时减员了将近四分之一，可战士们没有弃任何一名战友于不顾：巨人们扛着巨大的棺材，里面堆满了两个王国勇士们的尸体，阿萨战士们则断后保护他们撤退，还有小股零散怪物斗胆冒生命危险想再尝一口血肉的滋味。洛基紧紧裹着斗篷，站在彩虹桥的传送点看顾撤退进程，双手之间旋转着一个全新的咒语：警戒咒语，如果有新的裂隙从光耀一族的世界开始生成，它就会在阿斯加德和约顿海姆同时出声报警。

“他们就这样落败了吗？”索尔仍然保持警惕，害怕有所反复。“如果我们撤退，他们肯定要重新准备展开骚扰——”

“噢，有一些可能会吧，时不时地，”洛基答道。“偶尔会有一两只怪物偷渡到我们的某个世界中，间或出现几次稍大规模的袭击。不过他们绝不会倾巢而出了，只要我们下定决心一旦被他们打败就摧毁世界之树，就好比你不会故意撞上瞄准自己要害之处的长矛一样。”

三天过去，彩虹桥像航标灯一样规律地摇摆闪耀着光芒，将一波又一波战士带走；这一次它送来了一位来自阿斯加德的信使，带来弗丽嘉的口信：奥丁有动静了，他们必须立即回到他身边。

索尔一手抚上洛基肩头、无言地提醒他，可当风尘仆仆赶赴回城堡时，他感觉自己的脖子跟肩膀僵硬得发疼、像是由钢板锻造出来的一样。索尔甚至无法消解这份过于强烈的情绪：自战场上开始，就有另一个心跳开始盘踞在他胸口。洛基的思绪在他脑海中窃窃私语，源源不断，只要他伸手一掬就能毫不费力地啜饮，而且有些念头无论他是否有意接受都会不由自主传递过来。

不过愈是靠近奥丁的寝殿，那私语声就愈发深沉起来，最后完全归于沉寂，此时他俩正好分开，各自来到病床一侧。弗丽嘉站在床尾，对他们露出一个疲惫而忧郁的笑容，伸手分开金色的光幕。

奥丁睁开眼睛，半盲般四处搜寻，伸出手来；索尔握住他一只手，片刻之后，洛基握住了另一只；索尔感觉奥丁手指的力道如幽灵般若有似无。奥丁抓住两人的手，短促地微微一笑，眼皮已沉重地再次阖上。“阿斯加德一切还好吧，”他轻声问道。

“是的，父亲，”索尔回答，“如您所愿。”

奥丁又笑了，没有再问什么。这不像他平时沉睡乍醒的样子，他的力量应该很快就能恢复鼎盛才对。索尔看了洛基一眼，又转头望向母亲，母亲摇了摇头。奥丁握了握他的手。“不要为我担心，”奥丁的声音如此轻柔，似乎是为了接下来的话积攒力气。“我早已期待能得到深深休憩的这天，似祖先般长眠唯吾心之所愿。我已准备好将阿斯加德交付于尔等手中。”

于谁手中？索尔心有疑虑，或者说其实是洛基心有疑虑。一股苦涩之意泛上他的舌根。

奥丁将二人双手交握，微微偏过头去，凝视洛基。“你终究还是将王国联合起来了。”

“有吗？”片刻之后洛基反问道：他如此渴望得到一个明确的答复，又战战兢兢恐惧不已，矛盾的挣扎仿佛利刃将他深深折磨。

然而奥丁并没能给他答复。他只不过再一次露出笑容，貌似已极尽勉强。最后一丝气息消散了，他再度阖上眼睛。索尔掌中那只手松弛下来，他轻轻将它搁在了床单上。

——————————————————————————————————

尾声

索尔离开弗丽嘉身边，她的侍女们用质地精美的帘幕将床铺围裹起来。他拾级而上，来到宽阔的阳台，洛基双手紧握栏杆、凭栏而立。他的思绪喧嚣而疯狂地盘旋争斗，它们互相吞噬、随即又重获新生。

“现在你还有什么愿望吗？”索尔问道。他凝视着洛基颈背的曲线，遗憾与恼怒各自参半。“你是否无法感到满意，除非他再次醒来，赞扬你、宣称你比整个阿斯加德都更得他所钟爱，并亲手再度为你加冕？”

“你说的倒是轻巧。”洛基蛮横地回答。“你什么时候需要担心自己的地位，或者质疑自己在他眼中的价值了？”

索尔叹息一声。“你不愿相信他说的任何话，无论现在还是从前，即便他遂了你的心愿。”

洛基炸了毛，推开栏杆转身面对他，“你看上去倒是挺洋洋自得的嘛，”他厉声道，“作为一个刚刚被拒绝授予王位的人。还是说你终于看清自己不属于这个位置了，嗯？”

“这个呀，”索尔好脾气地回答，“可是我不是只需要等待你厌烦，然后宽宏大量地将它赐还给我吗？”

洛基恶狠狠地瞪他。尽管心中悲伤未褪，索尔还是笑了出来；他忍不住觉得洛基这样胡搅蛮缠的样子就像一只竖起尖刺的刺猬，于是再度笑出了声；当洛基因为接收到索尔毫无顾忌分享的想象画面而再度无名火起，索尔笑得简直停不下来了。洛基本想扭过身去，索尔捏住他的脖子将他拉近，给了他一个深深的吻：无需通过语言就向他坦诚了自己的爱与信任，自己所坚持的正义与正确。洛基将取代奥丁的位置，索尔将成为阿斯加德的盾牌和武器，同时作为洛基的捍卫者、保护他不会为己所伤：当洛基扭曲的心灵蜿蜒到黑暗的歧路，他会成为他光明的力量之源，做他永远的后盾。

片刻之后，洛基挣脱了这个吻。“够了，我们要是在阳台上鬼混起来，那可不是战士们需要看到的场景。”话是这样说，可有一丝口不对心的喜悦金线般编织在他纠结的思绪当中，如同索尔自己的欢乐一样明亮耀眼。

索尔侧身同他一起俯视经由彩虹桥回归的军队；他一手环到洛基腰间，抬起另一只手来向战士们挥手致意，大家都抬头冲着他们欢呼起来。

洛基嗤之以鼻。“那么，王位我就却之不恭了，”他说。“这样随时都能俾睨所有人的感觉挺不错。”

“随你的便，”索尔乐淘淘地说。“当然啦，你不得不出席所有那些庆祝宴会。并且对英勇牺牲的战士们致以诚挚的敬意。以及向每一位手刃敌人的勇士祝酒——”

洛基眯眼看他。“至少我能保留向你随意发号施令的权力，聊做安慰。”

“我甚至偶尔会乖乖遵守几条呢，”索尔故意想象将洛基带上床，然后要求他一个接一个下达命令——

洛基的脸颊绯红了几分，“我觉得你状态不太对，”他悻悻然道。“你现在的表现非常古怪。”

“我的状态不能更棒了，”说着，索尔再次吻了下来。

=END=

注释：  
※1：霍德尔曾集结族人伏击过洛基、被索尔教训却仍不服气，洛基许诺他尽管随意复仇（第一更、第六更中出场）。  
※2：洛基刚被抓回阿斯加德与奥丁对峙时提到过这个禁术，需要‘一颗仍在跳动的霜巨人法师的心脏’（第二更中提及）。


End file.
